Amor Terrícola
by Evinawer
Summary: Vegeta empieza a vivir en casa de Bulma pero... Ni él mismo sabe qué le pasará con aquella mujer. Amor salvaje e inicios bruscos!
1. La primera vez

**Aviso: Estos personajes no son míos sino de Akira Toriyama. Es un fanfic.**

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer fic que después de leer muchos y darme cuenta que tenía una (o más) historias en la cabeza decidí poner.

Una aclaración para la lectura (así se entiende ):

diálogo y narración —

_pensamientos —_

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 1: La primera vez**

Tras la lucha en Namek y la resurrección de las personas asesinadas por Freezer, en la Corp. Capsula no había precisamente paz. Allí se había quedado a vivir el Príncipe de los Saiyanes cuyo orgullo hacía desquiciar fácilmente a Bulma.

- ¡MUJER, HAZME COMIDA!

- ¡Yo no soy tu criada! - dijo Bulma ya enfadada. Ese mismo día había descubierto a Yamcha con otra mujer, pues estaba hecha polvo.

- ¡SIEMPRE HA SIDO ASÍ Y ASÍ LO HARÁS! - dijo Vegeta con una vena en la frente ya muy hinchada - ¡Soy el príncipe de los Sayanos y NADIE ME LLEVA LA CONTRARIA!

- ¡Pues yo sí! — dijo Bulma yéndose hacia la cocina y preparando algo. - _Al final le estoy haciendo la comida. No sé cómo me lo monto pero acabo haciéndole todo... - _suspiró.

Después de preparar un suculento banquete, ya que Vegeta comía lo mismo que Goku pero más refinado, bajó a su laboratorio y "descansó". Nuestro príncipe, una vez que acabó, se dirigió a su queridísima cámara de gravedad.

Por la tarde-noche, Bulma estaba preparando la cena cuando sus padres le dijeron que se iban de viaje para asistir a una reunión.

- Cariño, nos vamos durante unas semanas. Te avisaremos cuando vengamos - dijo la risueña Sra. Brief. - Qué pena que el apuesto Vegeta no pueda venir a despedirnos.

Justo cuando salían del establecimiento pasaba por ahí el hambriento Vegeta quien entró en casa y lo primero que dijo fue:

- ¡Quiero comer! - ya de morros y chillando.

- ¡Es que no ves lo que estoy haciendo! - Bulma con un cuchillo en la mano y señalando las cazuelas y las ollas.

- Hmph - gruñó el príncipe. - _¡Cómo se atreve esa humana a contestarme? Pero no puedo hacerle daño... ¡Si fuera otro lo hubiese matado enseguida!_

- Aquí tiene, ¡Príncipe! - Bulma dijo en tono burlón.

- Grrrrr...

Mientras Bulma seguía preparando comida para nuestro apuesto principito Vegeta, éste miró hacia la cocina y se fijó en ella.

_- ¡Maldita mujer creída! En cuanto supere a Kakaroto y a aquel chico extraño, ¡destruyo el planeta Tierra! - _se quedó mirando a Bulma que iba vestida con una camisa que le cubría todo el cuerpo y llegaba hasta medio muslo. - _Pensándolo bien, no está nada mal... Qué piernas y qué culo... - _se sonrojó un poco. Quería tenerla en sus brazos y hacerla suya. Estaba muy necesitado.

- Ten - se giró la chica, le dio la cena y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina a fregar algún plato.

Era demasiada tentación para Vegeta, así que se levantó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Bulma se quedó tan sorprendida que se ruborizó y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. El príncipe le fue besando el cuello y con sus manos acariciaba la esbelta figura de la muchacha. Ella estaba sorprendida; no podía pasar lo que estaba ocurriendo pero era tan excitante (y a quién no le excita Vegeta? ). Era un tacto suave, estaba siendo cariñoso. En seguida Vegeta metió la mano bajo la gran camiseta y acarició su pecho, además la acercó más a sí para que notara como estaba él.

- ¡No, Vegeta! - gimió ella.

Eso provocó que él la deseara más todavía…

Acabaron haciendo lo que todos nosotros nos imaginamos (¬¬). Bulma hacía mucho que no lo experimentaba, Yamcha la tenía de lado durante su relación y siempre estaban discutiendo.

Estaba muy cansada. Era increíble lo que ese hombre le había hecho sentir. ¡Era genial! (cómo no!). No había explicación para semejante cosa. Después, él se arregló un poco, cogió algo para meterse en la boca y se fue a entrenar.

Bulma sólo pudo de manera desconsolada:

- _Sólo lo hizo porque estaba necesitado, puramente instinto―_ se apenó.

Era una desafortunada con el amor…

.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

* * *

_**Bueno, este comentario está añadido después del "remake" que le he hecho a este capítulo. Se ve que el sistema de FanFiction ha mejorado algo y permite un poco más de variedad de símbolos. Antes no había espacios ni guiones. Ahora está mejor.**_


	2. Después

_Bulma sólo pudo de manera desconsolada:_

_- Sólo lo hizo porque estaba necesitado, puramente instinto― se apenó._

_Era una desafortunada con el amor…_

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 2:** **Después**

Bulma bajó al laboratorio, verdaderamente estaba agotada después del trote que el "principito" le había dado. Cogió unos planos y comenzó a diseñar un futuro proyecto. A pesar de estar entretenida, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas a lo que había ocurrido. Cogió una taza de café y siguió a lo suyo. ¿Por qué lo hizo con ella, no dice que es el príncipe de los Saiyanes? ¡Pues que se busque a otra mujer digna de él!

- _No estoy dispuesta a que me hagan más daño al corazón - _suspiró, dejó el lápiz encima de la mesa y se estiró en la silla. -_ Ojalá hubiera muerto en Namek y no me hubiesen resucitado por despiste._

Era ya la una de la mañana y ésta seguía en su laboratorio, tecleando cosas en el ordenador. Ya era tarde y sus ojos no le permitían estar más rato despierta, así que se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación para dormir. Para ella, lo mejor para desquitarse de la mala suerte que había en su vida era trabajando en lo que se le daba bien.

En la sala de gravedad se encontraba alguien (¿adivináis quién? XD) que no paraba de pensar en lo que había hecho escasas horas. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía, ¿qué le había impulsado a hacer eso? Estaba claro que era el instinto animal pero…

Metió unas diez patadas en un instante.

¡Era una simple humana, se había rebajado mucho!

- _¡Mierda, ni siquiera consigo el estado de súper sayan! -_ Estaba irritado y quisiera o no también fatigado por la "cena" y el duro entrenamiento.

Apagó la gravedad y cogió una toalla para secarse el sudor. Salió de la sala y se dirigió a la ducha. Lo necesitaba y sobretodo de agua fría. Nada más de pensar en esa mujer de ojos azules le estaba haciendo aumentar de temperatura.

Se encontraron en el pasillo. Ella ni le dirigió la palabra (otra que tiene orgullo XD) y él pasó olímpicamente por su lado como completos desconocidos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma se levantó y, para evitar los gritos de Vegeta, pues no quería ni escucharlo, preparó el desayuno de todas la mañanas y se fue al laboratorio a continuar su nuevo proyecto.

Como no, el orgulloso Príncipe ya iba con intenciones de gritar a la estúpida humana para que le hiciera comida (¡Ea!), pero no llegó porque vio todo bien puesto y preparado. Era raro que no hubiera día en que discutieran, era raro que hubiese un manjar en la mesa, era raro no verla fregando cacharros o bebiendo café… Estaría en el laboratorio, le extrañaba que estuviera con ese gusano de Yamcha (Qué poder de deducción XDDDD).

- _¿Por qué demonios me importa? - _refunfuñó y comenzó a comer (léase: engullir).

Acabó y se dirigió donde siempre: a su cámara de gravedad. Estaba cabreado consigo mismo, tanto que lanzó una Energy Ha que destrozó media cámara y también lo dejó bastante herido. Ante tal estruendo, Bulma levantó la cabeza y corrió directamente hacia allí. Observó que estaba todo hecho pedazos y vio una figura a la que le costaba moverse. Su cuerpo actuó solo y fue para hacer de apoyo, pero fue rechazada.

- ¡No me toques! - su orgullo podía más que su cuerpo, entonces se desmayó.

Si por ella fuera, lo hubiera dejado tirado en medio de los escombros... qué paciencia tenía Bulma... Llevó el cuerpo de Vegeta como pudo, junto a algunos robots, a su habitación.. Su cuerpo era increíblemente pesado para lo que ocupaba. Antes de ponerlo en la cama lo sentó en una silla y empezó a curarle delicadamente las heridas. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¡La había violado! (pues, ella no opuso mucha resistencia ¬¬u, o simplemente no podía XD). ¿Cómo podía ahora cuidar de ese mono desagradable y desagradecido? No sabía ni ella la respuesta.

La temperatura del sayan subió repentinamente dándole una alta fiebre. La peliazul humedeció una toallita y se la puso en la frente hasta que se relajó la situación. Pasaron las horas y Vegeta no despertaba.

Llegó la noche y Bulma seguía ahí, ensimismada mirando la cara de aquel hombre. Su rostro ahora era más relajado y aunque no lo quería admitir, era muy atractivo (pues admítelo que es verdad ¬¬u). Cuando el Príncipe Vegeta abrió los ojos, notó un fuerte dolor en todo su ser. Se recostó un poco y sintió la presencia de la peliazul a su lado, durmiendo. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en la cama con los brazos cruzados y su cuerpo sentado en el suelo, a su derecha había una palangana con agua y una toallita mojada. Ni sus constantes amenazas, ni sus frías palabras, ni nada hacían que aquella mujer le temiera, ¿qué hacía mal?

Se quedó observándola. Bulma se removió en sueños pero no abrió los ojos. Le atraía ese rostro, ese cuerpo, ese carácter... Ella en sí.

Su mano se movió y acarició su mejilla. Nunca se había fijado en alguien como lo había hecho con ella. Aunque costara decírselo a su orgullo.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

* * *

**Ya sé que es cortito pero… la Inspiración me dejó solita de nuevo T.T**

**Inspiración: -plan pasota- te fastidias, no pidas tanto.**

**Yo: Jooo… ¡Qué servicial eres! –tono ironía-.**

**Ya veis… No me quiere… ¡Buaaaaaaaah! TwT**

**Gracias por leerme.**


	3. El Laboratorio

_Se quedó observándola._

_Bulma se removió en sueños pero no abrió los ojos. Le atraía ese rostro, ese cuerpo, ese carácter... Ella en sí._

_Su mano se movió y acarició su mejilla. Nunca se había fijado en alguien como lo había hecho con ella. Aunque costara decírselo a su orgullo._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El laboratorio**

- ¡Ese cabezota de Vegeta, mira que irse a entrenar todavía herido!

Bulma abrió una ventana de comunicación en la sala de gravedad.

- Vegeta, ¡estás herido! Deberías descansar un día más y recuperarte del todo.

- ¡Calla mujer terrícola, o es que quieres morir!

Bulma torció el morro y apagó la pantalla. Ese cabezota de Vegeta iba a su rollo. Realmente era un desagradecido. Encima que le ofrecía hospedaje de manera gratuita, se lo agradecía con palabras agradables como "mujer terrícola", "tonta", "humana estúpida" o tratándola como una sirvienta. Estaba cansada. Dio media vuelta y se fue a su laboratorio.

Estos últimos días sólo podía pensar en trabajar. No tenía ganas de nada más. Yamcha a veces la llamaba y le decía de salir, pero eso a ella le dolía mucho. Lo quería pero no estaba segura de si él a ella también. Decía que se iba a entrenar y la dejaba sola. Vegeta hacía lo mismo, pero al menos estaba dentro de Capsule Corp... mala comparació había hecho.

Vegeta ya estaba agotándose. La gravedad que tenía puesta ya era de 300G y eso era muchísimo. Su cuerpo se estaba resintiendo. Tenía que superar a Kakarotto como fuera. No podía permitir que él solo se transformara en Super Sayan. Aunque todavía no lo había visto, el mocoso de su hijo lo había dicho, así que por qué no debería ser cierto. Además había vencido a Freezer y ahora se entrenaba fuera. Quizás él tenía que hacer lo mismo y largarse. No era su estilo quedarse en un planeta de debiluchos, sino irse a deshabitar planetas y encontrar algún rival que le opusiera una mínima resistencia. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que tenía hambre (¡eso sí que es grave!).

Paró la máquina, salió y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Nuevamente todo estaba encima, bien preparado y ni rastro de Bulma.

- _Esta humana estúpida vuelve a no estar. _- Concentró su ki y supo que estaba en el laboratorio_. - Tsk, está en el laboratorio._

Empezó a engullir a su manera y cuando acabó tuvo la curiosidad de bajar a ver qué estaba haciendo aquella niñata. No es que él fuera curioso, no (seguro!), sino es que ni siquiera la había visto comer (claro, si no para de estar en la cámara de gravedad!). Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta dudó un poco. ¿Picaba o no picaba, qué le diría la humana?

- _¿Desde cuándo me preocupo yo de lo que diga o piense esa mierdosa?_ - Y abrió la puerta sin más.

Allí estaba Bulma, concentrada en sus planos e introduciendo números en el ordenador. Tan concentrada que ni reparó en la presencia de Vegeta, pero éste ni hizo nada, simplemente la observó. Bulma tecleaba a una gran velocidad y sin mirar el teclado, de vez en cuando paraba, miraba unos planos, los corregía y se levantaba, buscaba un libro, lo repasaba, encontraba lo que quería y volvía al ordenador. Así varias veces, sin parar, como si tuviera una energía que no se le acabara nunca. Se quedó parada y pensativa durante un rato. Se levantó y luego fue a una máquina, hizo unas mezclas químicas en ella y cuando la máquina analizó la resistencia del nuevo material creado, Bulma empezó a reir como una loca.

_- ¿Qué narices le pasa a ésta?_

- ¡Sí, por fin lo he logrado! Ahora sólo me queda ver si es aplicable a lo que había calculado.

Se dirigió al teléfono y empezó a llamar.

- ¿Hola? Necesito hacer un encargo de materiales. Sí, gracias. A nombre de Bulma Briefs. Sí. Adiós.

Volvió a coger el teléfono.

- ¿Hola? Soy Bulma Briefs, necesito que me traigan los siguientes materiales. A usted no debe importarle eso. Cuanto antes mejor, gracias. Adiós.

Y ahora fue el teléfono el que sonó. Bulma lo cogió.

- ¿Sí? Oh, Yamcha, ¿qué tal tu entrenamiento? Ahá, o sea, que ahora quieres venir aquí... Haz lo que te plazca, mientras no me molestes, me da igual. Llama a mis padres, ellos son los que te tienen que dar permiso. Adiós.

Y le colgó, fríamente. Vegeta se imaginó que al gusano no le había dado tiempo ni a acabar la frase. Bulma siguió a lo suyo. Seguí haciendo cálculos sin parar.

- _Está loca, no para._ ¡Ehem! - Pero Bulma seguía lo suyo. - ¡Eh, tú humana! - Ni caso. - ¡Mujer! - A Vegeta se le estaba hinchando ya la vena. - ¡BULMAAA!

- ¡Ah! - Bulma había salido de su ensimismamiento. - ¿Qué quieres, no ves que estoy trabajando?

- Cámbiame los vendajes.

- Cámbiatelos tú. No tengo tiempo para perder contigo.

- ¡Qué, eso lo debería decir yo!

- Pues vete a entrenar.

Qué morro que tenía esa humana. Realmente Vegeta estaba asombrado de que tuviera la narices de contestarle de esa manera. Se dio la vuelta y se largó. Llegó a su habitación y se cambió los vendajes. Suerte que, gracias a su sangre de sayan, se le curaban rápidamente las heridas.

.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora**

* * *

**_Este fic hacía mucho tiempo que lo había dejado abandonado. Lo siento. Ahora después de quizás 4 años, lo he leído y me ha desagradado mucho. La menera de escribir y la cantidad de erratas que hay, pero voy a intentar enfocarla de otra manera y voy a intentar volverla más interesante._**

**_Espero que tengáis paciencia conmigo._**


	4. Freezer de nuevo y el chico del futuro

_- Pues vete a entrenar._

_Qué morro que tenía esa humana. Realmente Vegeta estaba asombrado de que tuviera la narices de contestarle de esa manera. Se dio la vuelta y se largó. Llegó a su habitación y se cambió los vendajes. Suerte que, gracias a su sangre de sayan, se le curaban rápidamente las heridas._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Freezer de nuevo y el chico del futuro**

Para más colmo, se había unido a Capsule Corp. el gusano de Yamcha. Lo que faltaba. Ahora tendría que volver a soportar los gritos y peleas de la pareja, o eso creía Vegeta.

Pero cuando Yamcha llegó, nada pasó. Bulma seguía metida en su laboratorio como si no estuvieran ninguno de ellos. Estaba tan obsesionada construyendo una máquina de quién-sabe-qué que incluso ellos dos estaban intrigados. Hacía un día había llegado un pesado y gran cargamento a su casa y lo había dejado ahí, en un rincón del "patio" interior de la casa. Luego volvió a entrar a su laboratorio.

Yamcha y Vegeta se dirigieron a la cocina. Aunque no se caían bien, había habido mucha tranquilidad. Cada uno entrenaba por su parte y no se molestaban. Yamcha se quedaba sorprendido de ver la caña que le metía Vegeta a su cuerpo y comprendía que él no podía alcanzarlo así como así.

Lo que más sorprendía a los dos, es que a pesar de que Bulma no salía de su laboratorio, ella les hacía la comida a ambos sin rechistar ni quejarse.

- Oye, ¿qué narices le pasa a Bulma? - preguntó Yamch a Vegeta.

- Ni lo sé, ni me importa.

- Seguro.

Y siguieron comiendo. Bulma apareció por la cocina, tomo un poco de café y se fue de nuevo.

- ¿Eh, Bulma, qué te pasa?

Ella se giró hacia Yamcha con una cara muy lúcida y dijo:

- ¿Qué me pasa?

- Hace días que estás ahí metida...

Pero de golpe notaron una energía muy maligna, ya conocida.

- ¡Mierda, el estúpido de Kakarotto no lo remató bien!

- ¿Quieres decir que se trata de la energía de Freezer? - Preguntó Yamcha estupefacto.

- Sí, vayamos a ver.

Todos salieron volando hacia el punto donde parecía que iba a caer esa maligna energía. Vegeta y Yamcha ya estaban allí.

- ¡Ah, es Bulma, está loca!

La nave aterrizó y salió ella bastante tranquila, junto a Puar.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Venimos a ver a Freezer. Cuando estuve en el planeta Namec, no lo pude ver nunca.

- ¿Qué lo has venido a ver, sabes lo peligroso que es eso?

- ¡Hemos venido precisamente por eso! Si Freezer quisiera, la Tierra haría "Buuum", ¿no? No se salvará nada, por lo tanto prefiero más verlo.

- _Hay que decir que tiene narices esta estúpida mujer._ - Pensó Vegeta antes de ver que Ten Shin Han y Chaos aparecieran y se cruzaran un par de "amables palabras". Piccolo (odio el nombre en castellano...TT_TT) también estaba allí, luego Krilín y Son Gohan.

Entonces fue cuando vino Freezer. Y haciendo un poco de spoiler y resumiendo todo un poco, pasó lo que pasó en el cómic. Un chaval muy curioso apareció como si nada diciendo que era súper guerrero como Son Goku, que sabía dónde llegaría y que no podía dar su identidad. A pesar de que desconfiaban un poco, lo aceptaron. Llegó Goku, charlaron él y el chico y después Piccolo que lo había escuchado tood les contó que en 3 años llegarían unos androides muy poderosos que se divertirían a costa de ir matando a la gente y destrozando ciudades. Después de hablar sobre qué había aprendido Goku, se despidieron. Vegeta hacía tiempo que se había ido.

- Adiós. Bulma, que tengas un hijo muy sano.

- Dice un hijo... Bulma, ¿que estás embarazada? - preguntó Krilín.

- Claro que no. Goku no sabe lo que dice.

- No, mujer. Quiere decir que... ¿y si nos casáramos y tuviéramos una familia feliz? - comentó Yamcha. - Ha, ha, ha. Goku ya empieza a entender.

- Lo llevas claro. - Lo rechazó Bulma. - No quiero tener un hijo tan estúpido como tú. - Se dio media vuelta, subió a su nave y se fue.

- ¿Ya os habéis vuelto a pelear? - preguntó Krilín, pero esta vez a Yamcha.

- Bueno... no sé. Lleva unos días muy rara. A pesar de que he vuelto, actúa raro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Vegeta volaba en sus pensamientos.

- _¡Mierda, no me lo puedo creer! Ahora no sólo tengo que superar a Kakarotto, sino que además está el muchacho aquel de pelo lila. Me cago en... debo entrenar mucho más, ¡pero ya no sé cómo!_ - Se dirigió hacia Capsule Corp.

Aunque le rebentaba tener que depender del padre de Bulma para que le construyera algo, debía admitir que sus máquinas de entreno era útiles, sobre todo la sala de gravedad.

- ¿Qué? - dijo sorprendido el padre de Bulma, quien había llegado hacía poco. - ¿Quieres una habitación con una gravedad 400 veces más fuerte?

- Sí.

- No lo entiendo. Ya entrenabas a 300G, que es una burrada. A 400G, 60 quilos serán como 18 toneladas.

- ¿Y qué?

- Como quieras, pero tardaré unos días.

- ¡Espavílate!

- _No dejaré que me supere nadie, ¡Soy el príncipe de los Saiyanes!_

Y con esos pensamientos se fue a entrenar al patio, donde estaba Yamcha y Puar.

- ¿Qué pasa mosquita muerta, intentando ser más fuerte? He, he, he.

Yamcha ya no sabía qué contestarle. Realmente ahora no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él.

- No sé como Bulma puede permitirte el paso.

- Hmph. Soy especial.

- Creído.

- Intentalo decir de nuevo y...

- ¡Vegeta, Yamcha, necesito que me hagáis algo! - gritó Bulma corriendo desde la puerta.

- ¡Humana insolente! No pienso seguir tus órdenes. No tengo tiempo que gastar en ti, ¿o es que quieres que en 3 años la tierra quede destruida?

- Oh, es verdad. Es una lástima que una preciosidad como yo muera.

- _Creída._

- Por eso, vais a hacer lo que os diga. Quiero que me bajéis parte del cargamento que me trajeron a mi laboratorio. Yo no puedo y las maquinas son muy lentas... bueno... a no ser que no seais tan fuerte como decís... - insinuó.

- ¿Que no qué? - a Vegeta se le hinchó la vena de la frente. - ¿Qué es lo que hay que bajar?

- Aquel cargamento de metal y aquel otro.

Vegeta miró y vio unas cuántas toneladas de material. Tenía que admitirlo, de una sentada no podría. Se dirigió al metal y empezó a levantarlo.

- ¡Ah! Creo que es el metal más pesado de la Tierra, pero no creo que tengas problemas... - se dio media vuelta y le dijo. - Sígueme, he cambiado de laboratorio.

.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora**

* * *

_**Bueno, por ahora los capítulos me están quedando más largos de lo que normalmente escribo y estoy muy contenta. Con esta pareja me puedo soltar mucho. Me encanta.**_

_**Espero que os agrade como va avanzando el nuevo enfoque. Intentaré ser más periódica. He intentado corregir un poco los capítulos anteriores, no he tocado nada, simplemente los he "remasterizado" XD**_

_**Por cierto, jannettcita, con lo de "su mocoso hijo" en esa frase me refería a Son Gohan. Si lo sustituyes, quizás ves que la frase tiene sentido. Si te fijas, en la historia, Vegeta todavía no ha visto a Trunks, no sabe lo de los androides y Goku no ha llegado. Perdón por inducir a ese error.**_

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por leerme**_


	5. El nuevo laboratorio

_Vegeta miró y vio unas cuántas toneladas de material. Tenía que admitirlo, de una sentada no podría. Se dirigió al metal y empezó a levantarlo._

_- ¡Ah! Creo que es el metal más pesado de la Tierra, pero no creo que tengas problemas... - se dio media vuelta y le dijo. - Sígueme, he cambiado de laboratorio._

* * *

**Capítulo 05: El nuevo laboratorio**

El nuevo laboratorio de Bulma era casi todo un edificio. Se componía de dos plantas. La planta baja era la más grande y la principal. Era una esplanada grandiosa. Allí dentro seguramente podían caber algo así como 20 salas de gravedad. En un lado había una larga y gran mesa que se adaptaba a la curvatura del edificio donde había planos, libros, apuntes y ordenadores, en el lado opuesto otra mesa igual con aparatos a medio construir o en proceso de reparación. Y en otro, en la única parte de la pared donde no había ventanas había una extraña máquina. A Vegeta le sonaba mucho, se parecía a lo que estaba construyendo Bulma en el otro laboratorio, pero mucho más grande y acabada. De ésta salían unos tubos y unos conductos a otra máquina más grande todavía que tenía como unos brazos. Supuso que era una máquina de construcción.

- Puedes dejar el metal dentro de ésta máquina. - Bulma le abrió la trampilla y Vegeta, sumergiéndose dentro metió las barras de metal. - Haz lo mismo hasta que esté hasta la mitad y luego la otra mitad la llenas con el otro metal.

- ¡TE PIENSAS QUE SOY TU CRIADO!

- Si quieres le digo a mi padre que se tome con calma lo de aumentar la gravedad de tu cámara...

- GRRRRR

- Te estoy ofreciendo un entrenamiento alternativo. Si quieres puedes intentar coger más peso y traerlo aquí, me da igual, eso es cosa tuya.

Y en ese momento apareció Yamcha.

- ¡Esto pesa una barbaridad, qué es!

Bulma le indió dónde tenía que dejarlo. Para Yamcha era más complicado. Aunque también volaba, le costaba más y se sentía bastante inútil, pues Vegeta cargaba hasta diez veces más lo que él. Pero Vegeta también estaba algo desanimado en ese aspecto.

- _Me siento inútil. Este metal pesa mucho. Un sólo trozo ya puede acercarse a los 2000kg, ¡aparentemente no parece que lleve nada! Me preguntó cómo trajeron el cargamento hacía aquí._

- Fueron máquinas preparadas con el mismo material por nuestra empresa. Aunque tengas mucha fuerza, las máquinas tienen mejores sistemas de transporte. El magnetismo es uno de ellos. - le respondió Bulma desde su ordenador y sus papeles como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Pasó medio día y Vegeta consiguío llenar hasta la mitad el recipiente donde le había dicho Bulma. Fue a buscar el otro material. Este era totalmente distinto. Había mucha más cantidad pero pesaba menos y su color era rojizo. Tardó menos en llenarlo.

Hacía rato que Yamcha había desistido.

- Creo que me iré a entrenar a otro sitio, cielo.

- No me llames cielo. Y haz lo que te plazca.

En ese momento Vegeta se dirigía al laboratorio con el último cargamento, pero antes de entrar paró y escuchó.

- _¡Agh, desde cuándo soy tan cotilla!_

- Pero Bulma, ¿ya no te importo?

Bulma seguía en sus cosas.

- ¡Bulma!

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Yamcha? No sé cómo puedes decir eso. En estos días que has estado aquí ya te has tirado a 3 chicas diferentes. ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta?

- ¡Qué dices, la única que me importas de verdad eres tú!

- Oh, venga. Será por mi dinero. - Bulma se estaba controlando realmente bien.

- Mírame a la cara y dime si miento.

Bulma ni lo miró.

- Mientes. No sé ni siquiera por qué te considero todavía amigo. Me imagino que por los años que hemos estado juntos, pero deberías agradecerme que te preste mi casa.

- ¡ESTÁS LOCA, NI ME HAS MIRADO, NI ME HAS HECHO CASO!

Y finalmente estalló.

- ¡AH, AHORA VAS DE VÍCTIMA! YAMCHA NO CREO QUE SEAS EL MÁS CORRECTO PARA DECIR ESO. SOY YO LA ENGAÑADA, SOY YO LA QUE HA LLORADO POR TI MUCHAS VECES, SOY YO LA QUE SALE SIEMPRE HERIDA, SOY YO LA QUE SE PREOCUPA POR TODO. ESTOY HASTA LAS NARICES DE TI Y DE TUS ESTÚPIDOS LIGUES. - Y mientras le decía eso, Yamcha parecía ver al mismísimo diablo. El dedo que le apuntaba era como si fuera a echar un rayo fulminador. - ¡YA ESTÁS TARDANDO A LARGARTE A ENTRENAR FUERA!

Bulma se dio media vuelta, se sentó y siguió con sus cálculos en un papel con planos.

Yamcha estaba petrificado.

- Ya estás tardando. Largo. - le dijo fríamente Bulma.

Nunca la había escuchado así. Esa serenidad era tan intranquila y peligrosa, que Vegeta, estando detrás de la puerta, se quedó helado.

- _¡Cuando quiere mira que es ofensiva! Si llega a tener más ki y saberlo controlar, el laboratorio nuevo ya hubiera explotado y esa mirada y esa tonalidad son frías._

Yamcha apareció por la puerta descompuesto, miró a Vegeta.

- ¿Seguro que quieres entrar ahora?

- Hmph.

- Tú mismo. - Y se fue a hacer la maleta.

Vegeta entró sigilosamente en el laboratorio. Dejó la carga en su sitio y se fue. Antes de que llegase a la puerta, Bulma habló.

- Cierra la puerta.

Vegeta no rechistó. Realmente estaba fría y malhumorada aunque no lo pareciera. Y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Lo siguiente días, Bulma se encerraba en su laboratorio. Ni su padre sabía lo que tramaba. Nada más se presentaba para comer y cenar y de vez en cuando para tomar un café. Alguna que otra vez le pedía a Vegeta que le trajera más material, y aunque este rechistaba, no sabía por qué lo hacía para intentar averiguar qué se traía entre manos la estúpida mujer. Claramente no pudo. Cada vez que entraba, Bulma tenía tapado lo que estaba haciendo. Como el Sr. Brief andaba un poco preocupado por su hija, la modificación de la máquina se estaba retrasando y eso exasperaba a Vegeta.

- ¡Maldita humana, todo es culpa suya! - se quejaba mientras entrenaba poniéndose el material pesado como peso.

Esa misma noche Vegeta no podía dormir. La curiosidad lo estaba matando, quería ir al laboratorio y averiguar qué tenía allí. Centró su energía y detectó con su ki que ella no estaba allí y entró.

- _Descuidada mujer, se ha dejado la puerta abierta._

En la sala todo estaba algo revuelto y desordenado. Pero lo que más le interesó fue lo que había ahí en medio, esa gran cosa que tenía tapada. Cuando la destapó pudo ver que era muy similar a su sala de gravedad por dentro. Se hizo cruces. Empezó a mirar los planos y fue leyendo.

- _Producción de gravedad. Más base. 600G. Material más resistente. Magnetismo negativo. Implosión. Extras: robots rebota-ki, placas presionadoras flotantes. Comunicaciones._

Vegeta no podía salir de su alucinación. Bulma se había encerrado todo este tiempo porque estaba creando otra sala de gravedad mucho más potente a la que podía hacer su padre. Aunque le costara admitirlo, para ser una terrícola era una genio, un gran cerebro. Si se dedicaba a una cosa, lo conseguía.

- Está muy mal chafardear lo que no debes.

Eso sorprendió a Vegeta. Estaba tan centrado averiguando más que no se había percatado del pequeño ki de Bulma. A Vegeta no le salían las palabras, no sabía si de felicidad o de temor a la mirada fría que estaba poniendo Bulma en aquel momento.

- Me tendrás que compensar con algo.

- ¿Ein?

¿Él, compensar? ¡Era el príncipe de los Saiyanes, no tenía que compensarle a nadie nada. Dejó lo planos en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de irse, pero Bulma se cruzó delante.

- No, no, no. No te vas a ir sin darme algo a cambio.

- ¡Ja, tú pidiendo! Si quisiera te podría aplastar como a una mosquita.

- ¿A caso no quieres que acabe la máquina? Sé que te gusta, ¿verdad? Y no has visto todo.

¡Le estaba amenazando aquella humana, y lo peor es que era verdad! Quería entrenar en esa maravillosa máquina, sabía que le gustaría.

- Si me das lo que quiero ahora... - se acercó más Bulma a él, con una mirada, ¿seductora? - seguiré con lo mío y la tendrás dentro de un par de días.

Vegeta no sabía que hacer. Se le estaba acercando mucho y estaba teniendo la necesidad de rebajarse otra vez, como lo hizo al principio. No, no podía. Pero ella cada vez se restregaba más.

- Sí... quiero "eso", Vegeta. Estoy algo triste y necesito consolación y sé que tú me la vas a dar.

Esto estaba mal, no podía resistir tanto. Él quería y ella también, pero eso es lo que más temía. ¿Por qué?

- Vamos, sólo vamos a desquitarnos físicamente, ¿de qué temes tanto?

- ¿Yo, temer? ¡Yo no temo a nada!

- ¡Pues demuéstramelo ahora!

Sólo faltaba eso. Vegeta la cogió con algo de bruquedad la puso encima de la mesa donde antes había los aparatos a reparar y empezó a quitarle la bata científica y ella la camiseta a él. Vegeta paró por un momento.

- ¿Te piensas que me voy a dejar y punto? Yo también voy a disfrutar... - Bulma se acercó a su oreja - ...viéndote la cara de placer que vas a poner.

Eso sí que le había generado un shock. Esa humana estaba MUY necesitada, y eso le ponía más caliente todavía. Odiaba el que una fémina quisiera controlarlo aunque fuera un poco, pero estaba demasiado fuera de sí como hacer otra cosa.

Vegeta empezo a sobarle el cuello y ella le rodeó con la piernas y lo atrajo más a ella. Eso realmente le gustó a Vegeta. Sentía muy cerca ese cuerpo delicado pero caliente. Se separó un poco y le quitó el cinturón, la camiseta y la falda, dejándola en ropa interior. Qué belleza. Su cuerpo era para disfrutarlo, realmente. Bulma no se quedó quieta y haciendo un recorrido con el dedo y con una sonrisa pícara, le obligó a quitarse los pantalos esos tan ajustados que llevaba. Bajó de su posición, se puso de cuclillas y le bajó un poco el calzoncillo lo justo para que se dejara ver su erecto miembro.

- Q.. ¿Qué haces?

Bulma lo miró pícaramente.

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Y se metió el miembro en la boca. Vegeta no pudo esconder un pequeño gemido y ponerse colorado. Hacía tiempo que no sentía tanto placer.

- P... ¡Para!

- Vaya, vaya... ¿el príncipe de lo Saiyanes pidiendo que pare? - Dio una lamida. - No. - Y siguió dando placer al macho.

- _Joder, qué bien lo hace. Si sigue así me correré antes de nada, no quiero, debo resistir._

Bulma paró y se quitó lo que le quedaba. Vegeta no salía de su asombro.

- ¿Qué, quieres continuar?

Vegeta la volvió a poner encima de la mesa y enseguida la penetró fuertemente. Bulma cruzó las piernas detrás de él y lo agarró con las manos por el cuello.

- ¡Oh, sí, dame más, Vegeta!

Eso era demasiado. Nunca pensó que oiría gemir así a la humana. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos no tenía nada que ver con ésta. Ella estaba realmente desesperada. Sus embestidas eran potentes y placenteras, muy placenteras. Sus cuerpos estaban sudando. Ella movía sus caderas también y eso provocaba un placer increíble a Vegeta. Su ansia casi era incontrolable.

- _¡Wah, me voy a correr en nada!_ - Vegeta embestía frenéticamente.

Salió de Bulma.

- Eh, ¿por qué paras? - se quejó Bulma.

- Calla. _Increíble que pueda seguir el ritmo._

La bajó de la mesa, le dio la vuelta para que le diera la espalda e hizo que se inclinara encima de la mesa. Y la penetró por detrás.

- ¡Ah, qué bueno es esto! - gritó ella.

Vegeta le cogió una pierna y se la levantó un poco.

- Ahora vas a notar el verdadero placer - le susurró él al oído.

Empezó a embestirla fuertemente. Ella gemía y sus brazós buscaban algo para agarrarse. debía admitir que ese hombre era una bestia de placer y eso le encantaba. Vegeta siguió dándole hasta que ambos llegaron al máximo y se corrieron, ella expresándolo sin miedo en un gran gemido y él, por su orgullo, ahogándolo.

Qué bien se sintieron después de eso. Vegeta se sentó desnudo en el suelo. Estaba realmente agotado, como si hubiera entregado fuertemente durante horas. Era curioso el sexo. Ella jadeaba todavía, de pie, apoyándose en la mesa. Su ritmo cardíaco era elevado y todavía estaba roja de su temperatura corporal. Ella se peinó el pelo hacia atrás, se puso la ropa y se fue, dejando allí a Vegeta, como si nada hubiera pasado, justo como él hizo la primera vez que tuvieron contacto.

.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora**

* * *

_**Hola... no sé qué comentar aquí. Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado. **_

_**A mí también me gustaría tener un espacio de trabajo como el de Bulma, ¿y a vosotros?**_

_**Lo siento si hay alguna errata por ahí. Cuando escribo deprisa, no tecleo del todo y se me puede escapar algún acento o alguna letra.**_


	6. Para conseguirla

_Su ritmo cardíaco era elevado y todavía estaba roja de su temperatura corporal. Ella se peinó el pelo hacia atrás, se puso la ropa y se fue, dejando allí a Vegeta, como si nada hubiera pasado, justo como él hizo la primera vez que tuvieron contacto._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Para conseguirla**

Después de aquella noche, Vegeta no podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado en el laboratorio. Esa humana insolente lo había utilizado para desahogarse y lo peor es que él lo había disfrutado mucho. Esa mujer tenía algo que lo saciaba por dentro, como hombre. Y también estaba deseoso por la nueva cámara de entreno. Por suerte, el Sr. Brief ya había reparado la otra y así al menos tenía para ir entrenando seriamente un tiempo.

Por otra parte, Bulma seguía metida en su laboratorio. Seguía saliendo sólo para lo necesario de la supervivencia, pero se podría decir que la obsesión de Bulma era equivalente a los entrenos de Vegeta. Totalmente obsesiva.

- Hija, - empezó a hablar su madre con su cara de risueña - deberías descansar un poco, ¿por qué no te vienes a comer unos pastelitos conmigo? Encontré una tienda nueva y...

- Mamá, lo siento. Déjame trabajar.

- Te pareces cada vez más al apuesto Vegeta. Te estás volviendo seria y te encierras sola.

- ¡Quieres callarte, no me parezco a nadie y déjame trabajar!

- Vale, vale... qué niña más respondona he tenido... - decía suspirando mientras se iba.

- _Nadie entiende lo que estoy haciendo. Es un gran avance para la tecnología. No lo hago para ese mono extraterrestre, simplemente he aprovechado que estaba aquí para hacer pruebas._

* * *

Vegeta ya se había cansado (no me lo puedo creer!) por ese día. Ya casi eran las diez de la noche y empezaba a tener hambre. Se dirigió a la cocina y vio que estaban los señores Brief preparando todo. Bulma no estaba.

- Apuesto Vegeta, - se acercó la Sra. Brief - ¿por qué no vas a buscar a mi hija para cenar?

- Y por qué debería hacerlo.

- Anda, por favor. Si no, tardaremos más en comer...

- _No sé si esta mujer es estúpida o directamente es que no tienen nada en la cabeza. No soy el recadero de nadie._

Vegeta suspiró y se dirigió al laboratorio. Era sospechoso. Ahora que lo pensaba, también estaban haciendo obras en ese edificio continuamente, ¿cómo podía trabajar así Bulma, qué estaba planeando además de lo que estaba haciendo?

Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta, vio que se había encerrado con un código especial, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue llamar.

No contestó.

Volvió a llamar.

No hubo respuesta.

- ¡Encima esto, pues que se muera!

- Por qué no pruebas con el comunicador. Le dije a mi hija que de eso no prescindiera, por si pasaba algo así.

- ¿Comunicador?

- Sí, como el que tienes tú en tu sala de gravedad. ¿Verdad que cuando Bulma quiere te llama? Pues es lo mismo.

Se dirigieron al laboratorio del Sr. Brief, tecleó algo y salió una pantalla y en ella Bulma trabajando.

- Hija, la cena ya está lenta.

- _Esto es increíble. Ella dice que yo me obsesiono con los entrenamientos pero, ¿y ella qué? Hace lo mismo que yo. Es penoso que tenga que ir a decirle, YO, el príncipe de los Saiyanes, que la cena está lista. ¡Qué narices me está pasando, me estoy volviendo como Kakarotto! Este planeta me está trastocando._

Enfadado consigo mismo, Vegeta dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

_- Pero es que aquí tengo mucha comida y la sala de gravedad no es nada mala... ¡Pero aún así no consigo convertirme en super guerrero, mierda!_

Ya todos en la cocina, empezaron a comer. En cuanto Bulma y Vegeta acabaron, ambos se fueron cada uno a su faena.

- Increíble, hay que decir que se parecen. - Dijo el Sr. Brief con cara de sorprendido.

- Están hechos el uno para el otro, ¿verdad, amorcín? - dijo la Sra. Brief con su típica sonrisa.

* * *

Otro día pasó y Vegeta ya estaba con las ansias y los nervios por el cielo. Cada vez deseaba más aquella sala de entrenamiento que le estaba ocultando Bulma.

- _Me dijo dos días... éste es el segundo...¡quiero que esté terminada!_ - y lanzó una ráfaga de golpes al aire con los puños.

Le estaba costando. Ya entrenaba a 450G y todavía no estaba acostumbrado. Pensaba que en un día lo lograría. Igualmente, lo estaba consiguiendo.

- _Me da la sensación que no es la gravedad lo que me falta... Es otra cosa. La gravedad sólo me incrementa el poder físico._

Siempre estaba enfadado, y ahora más que nunca. Empezó a dar golpes a la nada por toda la sala. Echó rayos de energía y los intentó contrarrestar. Luego se dejó golpear por ellos... y, evidentemente, se hizo daño. Acabó hecho pedazos, pero aún así quería seguir entrenándose.

_- Mientras me pueda mover, seguiré._

Exhausto de su propio entrenamiento, salió de la cámara. Se secó el sudor con una toalla y decidió irse a la cocina (definitivamente el segundo sitio favorito de Vegeta). Comería algo (y quien dice algo, dice prácticamente la nevera entera).

- _Maldita mujer, quiero ya mi nueva cámara._

Vegeta no se daba cuenta que con la excusa de la nueva cámra, a la vez, pensaba en ella. Esas imágenes de ella desnuda y de ella dándole places, no se las podía quitar de su mente. Estaba ahí clavadas.

- _Es una simple humana, ¿cómo es posible que no pueda parar de pensar en ella? ¡Maldita sea!_

Aquella noche, Vegeta le exigió que tuviera la cámara hecha.

- Tú, mujer, ¿y la nueva cámara?

- Tengo nombre.

- Respóndeme.

Silencio.

- Grrrrrrrrr... - Ya estaba volviéndolo a enfadar. Pero no servía de nada, ahora él quería algo de ella y estaba bajo un código que no sabía. - Bulma, ¿cómo va la nueva cámara?

- Vaya, si hasta sabes pronunciar mi nombre.

- ¡SÍ, HUMANA ESTÚPIDA, ME SACAS DE QUICIO! ES INCREÍBLE QUE ME HAGAS REBAJARME DE TAL MANERA.

- Cosa tuya. Pero por llamarme de nuevo humana estúpida, te quedas sin el código. Vaya... y yo que tenía ganas de que la vieras...

Vegeta ya estaba con la vena más hinchada que cualquier otra vez. Se exaltaba por nada, pero es que no podía permitir que le hablara así. Paró su enfado de golpe.

- _¿Ha dicho que quería que la probara, eso significa que ya está acabada? Mierda, más vale que sea un poco más amable con ella o no podré abrirla ni hacerla utilizar._ - Respiró.

- Sólo hay una manera de que te deje entrar.

Rápidamente él la miró.

- ¿Cómo?

Bulma se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

- Ven a mi cuarto y lo sabrás.

¿Qué? No podía créerselo, esa humana insignificante le estaba diciendo que le pagara pero con... con... ¡"eso"! Era raro en ella, no pensaba que fuera tan superficial, pero en cambio, lo había demostrado esos días, ¿o era simplemente el estrés por haber estado trabajando sin parar? Ahora mismo se sentía su juguete sexual, pero él quería esa cámara. Luego se pasaría días allí, seguro.

Vegeta, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de ella. Siendo él sincero, y le costaba, le gustaba acostarse con esa humana. Era delicada pero muy apasionada. Además le obsesionaban cuando le miraban esos ojos azules. Era orgullosa y eso también le gustaba...¿gustar, desde cuándo decía esa estupidez? Él era el príncipe de los Saiyanes, no se podía mezclar con esa chusma de la Tierra como lo había hecho Kakarotto, no quería volverse como él... Sólo quería superarlo, demostrarle que su sangre era mejor que la suya y él era más fuerte. Pero esa humana se atrevía a tratarlo por igual, tenía mal carácter y no vacilaba a la hora de llamarlo "mono extraterrestre". Eso no podía permitirlo.

- _Que conste que sólo voy a su habitación porque quiero entrenar, sólo por eso_. - (sí, claro...).

Picó. Y Bulma le abrió la puerta vistiendo una camiseta azul que le llegaba a menos de las rodillas y hacía juego con sus ojos. Vegeta se sonrojó. Se había alisado el pelo y llevaba un lazo rojo que se lo recogía.

- Pensé que no vendrías, puesto que tu orgullo no te permite juntarte con los terrícolas, ¿verdad?

- Cállate. Quiero la cámara de gravedad.

- Ahí fuera la tienes.

- Esa no, la nueva.

- Entonces, ya sabes lo que quiero a cambio.

Vegeta, lo sabía perfectamente. Entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quitó la camiseta y tiró a Bulma a la cama.

- Perfecto, veo que sí lo sabes.

- No te entiendo, ¿por qué?

- Ya no tengo a Yamcha que me dé placer. Antes aguantaba con él porque al menos se quería acostar conmigo. Ahora ya no lo soporto y tú también quieres hacerlo.

Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se apartó un poco.

- ¡Me estás utilizando!

- Oh, vamos, ¿a caso tú no? Tú te aprovechas que yo puedo hacerte máquinas para entrenar y también para saciar tu apetito tanto de hambre como de otra cosa...

No podía ser... pero tenía razón. Se puso encima de ella de nuevo, se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

- Tienes mucha suerte.

Su mano empezó a bajar y acarició sus piernas, sus muslos. Ella acarició su fuerte torso, su musculados brazos. Cómo le gustaban. Vegeta, fuera de lo serio que era y su mal carácter, era un hombre muy atractivo y feroz.

El guerrero acercó sus labios al fino cuello de la chica y lo empezó a lamer y a besar.

- Quién iba a decir que el gran príncipe de lo Saiyanes sabía ser delicado y podía controlar su fuerza... ah...

- Hmph.

Y Vegeta siguió a lo suyo. En seguida notó que la traviesa mano de Bulma había bajado más de lo debido. Le cogió la dos manos y le privó de que las utilizara agarrándolas con una suya. Mientras su mano libre le levantaba la camisa y le mostraba sus perfectos pechos. Se acercó a ellos y empezó a lamerlo y a jugar con ellos.

- ¡Aaah, qué gusto!

No podía creérselo, el escucharla gemir le ponía más que cualquier otra cosa. Era tan placentero. Aproximó su cuerpo todavía más al de la mujer y sintió contacto. En cuanto él acercó su cara para seguir jugando en su cuello, ella aprovechó para moderle de manera juguetona el cuello. Nunca pensó la reacción que obtuvo.

- Qu... ¿qué haces? - Se separó Vegeta un poco.

- ¿Qué te preocupa, te hecho daño? Lo dudo.

Para Vegeta, ese gesto había significado mucho. Para su raza era un gesto muy afectuoso en una pareja y normalmente significaba que el que mordía quería tener un hijo del otro.

- _Supongo que en esta raza no es así. Simplemente es una manera de excitación._

- ¿Qué te pasa? Te has quedado parado. - dijo Bulma contoneándose un poco bajo su cuerpo.

- Erm... ese mordisco... ¿significa algo para ti?

- ¿Mmm? Qué pregunta más rara. Claro.

Vegeta se asustó momentáneamente.

- Significa que quiero que seas algo más malo comnigo y que continuemos con lo nuestro. Vamos.

Sí. Vegeta se había asustado por nada. No creía que los humanos tuvieran un código tan estricto en esa posición. O, al menos, para Bulma no lo aparentaba. A pesar del susto, seguía excitado. Nunca había sido mordido, pero había que decir que ponía mucho. Tenía ganas de volver a tomar esa frágil humana. Y así lo hizo. Ambos estaban muy excitados y estaban disfrutando del cuerpo del otro. Cuando acabaron, se estiraron en la cama de ella, que era double (es la señorita mimada y necesita espacio! ji!).

- Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. El código de la habitación es... - pero cuando fue a mirar a Vegeta, éste se había dormido a su lado. - _Dormido parece mucho más agradable. Es raro que su curiosidad por la sala no haya podido más que su "cansancio"._

No podía llevarlo a su habitación. Si hubiera sido al revés aún, pero dada la situación, lo mejor sería que ella se fuera. Pero, ¿por qué? Podía quedarse allí con él, por esa noche. Quizás por la mañana le molestaría, pero él mismo se lo había buscado, que no se hubiera quedado dormido. Lo tapó y se puso las braguitas y la camiseta y se acostó a su lado. A él lo dejaría desnudo. Había que decirlo, la vista era interesante.

.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora**

* * *

_**En este apartado me suele gustar contestar a los comentarios, sobre todos aquellos que no tienen cuenta y por tanto no puedo hacer un "reply".**_

_**Jannettcita: Gracias por tu comentario. Respecto a Vegeta, ya ves que sí le ha molestado, pero podría haberlo hecho más orgulloso todavía, ¿no crees? hahaha y sí, me encanta poner a Yamcha como un gran sinvergüenza para que así Vegeta tenga más motivos de matarlo XD**_

_**naraouji29: Tranquila, lo haré y continuaré. Tengo ya varios capítulos planificados ;)**_

_**drakulina92: A mí también me encanta la parte de lemmon! Me gusta mucho escribir de esa manera, pero también hay veces que me corto un poco, para no repetir tanto!**_

_**Gracias a todos/as por seguir leyendo mi fic a pesar de sus malos inicios. Muchos besos.**_


	7. La nueva cámara de gravedad

_Podía quedarse allí con él, por esa noche. Quizás por la mañana le molestaría, pero él mismo se lo había buscado, que no se hubiera quedado dormido. Lo tapó y se puso las braguitas y la camiseta y se acostó a su lado. A él lo dejaría desnudo. Había que decirlo, la vista era interesante._

* * *

**Capítulo 07: La nueva cámara de gravedad.**

Bulma sabía que en cuanto despertara y le dijera a Vegeta el código, no lo vería en días. La sala de gravedad nueva que había creado era especial para Vegeta, sin darse cuenta. A pesar de todo, ella sabía los problemas e imperfecciones que tenía su obra, pero estaba dispuesta a soportarlos, por ahora. Ya estaba cansada.

Abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa Vegeta seguí a su lado, mejor dicho, la estaba abrazando dormido. Era una ricura. Pero no quería discutir con él. Estos días había estado tan metida en su trabajo que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de discutir con él como lo hacían antes. No sabía si echaba eso de menos o simplemente estaba más apática que normalmente.

Intentó zafarse del abrazo del sayan. Por suerte, éste no estaba haciendo fuerza, pero sus brazos pesaban. De manera silenciosa y tranquila, salió de la cama y le dejó una pequeña nota en la almohada. En ella ponía el código de la sala. Decidió que eran mejor la notitas. Salió de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar al príncipe. Sin embargo, ella no sabía que él ya estaba despierto hacía rato.

- _Se ha ido sin más._ - pensó algo apenado Vegeta.

Se levantó y se quedó mirando unos instantes al vacío que había dejado Bulma. Allí mismo donde había aparecido una nota amarilla en su lugar.

_- Código puerta principal: 5005, Cámara de gravedad: 8529._

En silencio se levantó y se vistió. Todavía tenía la nota en la mano. Se dirigió a la cocina y vio que la comida estaba servida y que era la Sra Brief quien cocinaba.

- _¿Y Bulma? - _Pensó Vegeta.

- Oh, querido Vegeta. Bulma se ha tomado un desayuno rápido y ha dicho que tenía recados. Qué lástima, ¿verdad?

Vegeta engulló y se fue a su nueva cámara. Estaba algo ansioso.

Cuando llegó delante de la puerta del supuesto laboratorio, tecleo lo que Bulma le había puesto y la puerta se abrió. La sala que él había conocido como laboratorio ya no existía. Ahora era todo totalmente distinto. Lo primero que vio fue otra puerta que daba a la cámara de gravedad y mirando a su izquierda y a su derecha unos pasillos que seguía la curva del edificio. Dedujo que la estructura de todo era que dentro del edificio circular había otra sala circular cocéntrica que sería la de gravedad y donde había la diferencia de áreas, se creaba como unos pasillos que daban a otras puertas. El "pasillo" de la izquierda daba una puertecilla que parecía un armario, en ella había una nota: _Armario con trajes especiales, pruébalos y dime. _En el "pasillo" derecho había otra puerta donde había un cartel de WC y una notita "_Tiene ducha, toallas y botiquín"_, pero antes de llegar a ella pisó una notita: _"Puerta a mi laboratorio subterráneo". Miro a su derecha y vio otra puerta. _Vegeta se quedó con la curiosidad de verlo, pues tenía más por entrar a su nueva sala.

Marcó en el teclado el otro código y entró. Esa sala era espectacular. Quizás era el doble o el triple de grande que la otra. Justo en el centro había el generador de gravedad. Parecía potente. En frente de donde había una especie de puertecilla, parecía de un armario. Delante de éste había una notita amarilla: "_Robots de entrenamiento". _Lo abrió y vio un gran arsenal de bichos que parecían serle útil. Se dirigió hacia el generador y leyó la notita que había encima. Ésta era más extensa que las demás: _"Este generador funciona como el otro, no tendrás problemas. Es capaz de generar 600G en 2 segundos máximo. Puedes ajustar esa rápideza._" Siguió la vista y leyó otra notita:_ "El material de toda la sala es de la aleación de los metales que me estuviste trayendo. Descubrí que si los unía se creaba un material altamente resistente y flexible, lo que significa que no se partirá fácilmente."_ Siguió leyendo: "_He puesto magnetismos especiales como los de robots de entrenamiento cubriendo toda la sala, lo que conservará mejor la instalación ya que parte de tu ki será rebotado."_

Debía admitirlo de nuevo. Esa humana era una genio. ¿Desde cuándo llevaba investigando eso? Lo más impresionante es que lo había llevado a cabo en muy poco tiempo. ¿Sería esto primeramente para Kakarotto? Eso sí que le daba rabia. Se percató de otra notita: "_Tu sala está comunicada y puedo enviarte mensajes como en la otra, tanto de vídeo como de voz, pero tú también puedes comunicarte con mi laboratorio y el de mi padre."_

¿Y si se ponía a entrenar? Tenía ganas de probarlo todo, de destrozarlo y demostrarle a esa humana que debía de hacer algo más bueno para él. Arrugó todas las notitas, las tiró a la papelera de fuera y abrió el armario de los trajes. Se fijó que ponía en un lado "pesados" y en el otro "ligeros". Cogió uno pesado y entendió el por qué había puesto ese nombre. Simplemente eran aumentadores de peso. Se puso los ligeros. Ahora mismo prefería esos. La gravedad ya le daría peso. Se puso los guantes y los zapatos. Realmente el traje completo era algo más cómodo y le permitía hacer mejor sus movimientos.

* * *

Empezó con algo menos de la gravedad que se había quedado. Quería comprobar si funcionaba bien. Puso 300G. En menos de dos segundo un golpetazo de peso cayó sobre Vegeta. Éste se quedó chafado en el suelo, pensativo y adaptándose al cambio. Ya había trabajado a esa gravedad, así que se pudo levantar y mirar los comandos.

- _El problema no es la gravedad ahora mismo, sino la rapidez con la que se activa. Esta máquina es un monstruo. He recibido un ataque de casi 18 toneladas de golpe._

Buscó el botón de la regulación del tiempo. La otra máquina tardaba al menos 2 segundos en activarse y 10 o 15 en llegar a la gravedad deseada. Reguló la máquina a 15 segundos y después augmentó la gravedad a 320G. Ya lo iría cambiando a medida que fuera incrementando su fuerza.

Ahora empezaba su entrenamiento de verdad. No quería arriesgarse a matarse por probar demasiada cosa pero ya había perdido mucho tiempo fuera. Ahora le tocaba entrenar y entrenar sin parar. Tenía que conseguir sin falta el estado super sayan. Él era el mejor guerrero de su especie. No podía permitir que un vulgar como Kakarotto le pasara y menos un niñato de pelo lila llegado del supuesto futuro. No se podía permitir el lujo de morir y dejar de luchar. No. Él iba a ser el más fuerte. Y probó de lanzar una gran Energy Ha, ésta dio la vuelta al generador y atacó de espaldas a Vegeta, quien lo esperaba para contrarrestarlo. Tenía que desprender más poder, mucho más poder.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

* * *

Bulma ya había llegado de su recado. Llevaba una bolsa con ella.

- Voy al laboratorio. Me imagino que Vegeta estará en la cámara de gravedad.

- Pues curiosamente no. Se ha ido hace rato.

- Qué raro que no la quisiera probar...

- ¿Probarla? Si la reparé hace días. Ya la había probado, ¿o le has hecho algo?

- ¡Ah! Es verdad, no te conté. Le construí una nueva cámara de gravedad. Mira te enseñaré donde y mi nuevo laboratorio.

Cuando llegaron el padre se quedó muy sorprendido por la gran hazaña de su hija. Tenía talento y estaba claro que sería la próxima heredera de Capsule Corp y que no pararía de crecer. Ojalá tuviera un nieto o una nieta que fuera como ella de inteligente.

Efectivamente Vegeta entrenaba en la nueva cámara.

- Mira papá, éste es uno de los accesos a mi laboratorio. Otro lo tienes en el tuyo, en la nueva puerta que hay.

Bajaron unas escaleras y ella encendió una luz. El laboratorio era grandioso, más grande que la planta del edificio construído encima. Las partes que daban al jardín estaban tapadas con vidrieras para que entrara algo de luz natural y las otras con fluorescentes especiales que no cansaban tanto la vista.

- Increíble, hija. Definitivamente parece tu espacio perfecto.

- Pero todavía tengo que ampliarlo y mejorarlo. Allí donde ves los cristales que dan al exterior quiero poner una trampilla que permita subir los materiales o productos nuevos al exterior. Como puedes ver primer acceso no es muy grande ni cómodo.

- Claro, claro, hija. - su padre estaba embobado, pero de golpe le vino una pregunta a la cabeza - ¿Y si explota la cámara de gravedad?

- Lo tenía pensado y aunque el sistema no es muy bueno, al menos no moriré.

- ¿Cómo?

- La cámara de Vegeta está formada por una aleación especial del metal F5 con el metal H2. He conseguido un material altamente resistente y flexible. Lo he llamado FH52 Todo este laboratorio tiene dos capas medianas de este material y la sala de gravedad dos más pero gruesas. Le será muy compliado destrozarlo así como así. Además he creado un sistema de magnetismo y energías que provocaría las explosiones de manera superior e interior. Quizás el más perjudicado sea Vegeta, pues el mismo crearía una pequeña implosión, pero ambos sabemos que no muere fácilmente y que él se lo busca todo solito. Además este laboratorio es subterráneo, lo que significa que está más protegido de cualquier otro ataque.

- Increíble.

- Y hay nuevos robots de entrenamiento. Los que tiene ahora son de metal D3, el que normalmente utilizamos. Es algo más resistente a los metales convencionales que damos al usuario común, pero no es lo suficiente para Vegeta. Igualmente he creado 3 modalidades de robot: el rebota-ki (el que tu creaste pero algo modificado), el perseguidor y el rápido. Y una pequeña sístesi de los tres con el material FH52, pero ese todavía tengo que acabarlo. - Y le mostró la bolsa que llevaba encima.

- Vaya. Lo tenías todo pensado.

- ¡Muahahahaha, soy una encantadora chica, guapa e inteligente! Mira, te enseñaré los planos y también la nueva ropa de Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta a penas había salido para comer y para su suerte y gusto no se cruzó con nadie más que con el gatito negro del Sr. Brief. Ni siquiera se preguntó por qué. Comió y siguió entrenándose.

Se hizo de noche y salió agotado de la cámara. Se había quedado sorprendido con la resistencia de la nueva ropa. Ya estaba destrozada y él tenía todo el cuerpo mellado, pero había resistido mucho. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Un sayan aumentaba su fuerza cada vez que estaba a punto de morir pero también a medida que transcurría un duro combate. Los sayanes se intentaban superar a sí mismos continuamente, ya fuera de manera consciente o inconsciente. Había que decir, que al notar menos dolor durante más tiempo, le había permitido estarse más horas seguidas dentro de la sala.

También se dio cuenta de algo. A pesar de apenas aparecer, aquella pesada terrícola no lo había molestado por el intercomunicador. Eso sí que era raro.

Al subir a la cocina la vio, allí de pie haciendo más cena para el hambriento guerrero.

- Mis padres ya se han ido a dormir. Mañana se van a no sé qué.

Se giró y puso más platos sobre la mesa. Luego puso los platos en el lavavajillas que había reparado y modificado. El anterior no pudo soportar el ritmo de tantas lavadas ni la capacidad, así que el modificado era capaz de sorportar más cantidad de platos y diferentes tamaños y de lavarlos más rápido. Si veía que funcionaba bien, quizás le pedía a su padre de hacer similares para su producción y posterior venta.

- _Está muy tranquila. Es cierto que estos días discutimos poco, en parte lo echo de menos... ¡pero qué digo! Me estoy volviendo loco._

- ¿Qué, te gusta la nueva sala de gravedad?

Ahí no le podía mentir. Estaba bastante satisfecho.

- No está mal.

Y Bulma sonrió.

.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora**

* * *

_**Los capítulos del 4 al 7 me salieron de una sentada. Estoy bastante satisfecha del resultado. A pesar de que no era la idea del princpio, creo que he podido encaminarlo a algo mejor de como estaban redactados los dos primeros capítulos.**_

_**Espero que os guste y me deis tiempo para continuar.**_

_**Peny hdez: Si te fijas, tanto Vegeta como Bulma son unos dominadores, una vez lo es uno y otra vez es la otra. Lo que pasa que Bulma tiene más condiciones a su favor: residencia, comida y cámara de gravedad (XD) Me alegro que te guste y tranquila, hay más capítulos :) Si te gusta ver a Bulma dominadora, lee la otra historia que tengo de Dragon Ball, es un one-shot sobre Bulma y Vegeta. Te gustará o eso espero.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	8. Cómo lo ha hecho

_- ¿Qué, te gusta la nueva sala de gravedad?_

_Ahí no le podía mentir. Estaba bastante satisfecho._

_- No está mal._

_Y Bulma sonrió._

* * *

**Capítulo 08: ¿Cómo lo hizo?**

Desde que Bulma construyó la nueva cámara de gravedad, Vegeta se pasaba todo el día allí metido entrenando. Realmente la estaba disfrutando.

Por una parte, Bulma estaba contenta de ya no tener por ahí rondando al sayan gritando y malhumorado porque "a penas" podía entrenar, además de que discutía menos con ella. Pero, por otra parte, se preocupaba de que se lesionara más de lo normal. Ella comprendía que la fuerza de un sayan incrementaba por la batallas por las que pasaban. En un pasado, antes de saber que Goku era un guerrero del espacio, se quedaba sorprendida cuando el pequeño cada vez que pasaba un peligro, luego conseguía vencerlo "con facilidad", es decir, se volvía más fuerte. Pasaba lo mismo cuando recordaba todos los torneos de artes marciales. Goku, cuanto más se veía en un apuro, más fuerte se volvía. Son Gohan le había contado cómo su padre se había vuelto Super Sayan. Le contó que parecía que no fuera a ganar y que tenía muchas heridas por el cuerpo, que después al transformarse, se curaron todas. Decía que era un estado increíble.

Después de recordar las luchas de Goku y los viajes que hicieron juntos, Bulma volvió a pensar en el príncipe que se encerraba en su queridísima cámara de gravedad. Vegeta deseaba fervientemente ese estado al que Goku había llegado, pero le estaba costando más esfuerzo y salud de lo que aparentemente le costaba a Goku y ella sabía que eso lo desesperaba más. Vegeta tenía un gran orgullo y ella, la primera, sabía lo que era que hicieran daño a tu orgullo. Aunque muchas veces se lo tenía que tragar, la gran Bulma Briefs había madurado en una preciosa mujer orgullosa de su inteligencia. Y con la nueva cámara de gravedad lo había demostrado. Era curiosa por naturaleza y le gustaba investigar todo lo que pudiera, eso sí, con su calma. No soportaba que alguien de la competencia o de alrededor la superaran con algún invento, así que al segundo de tener la noticia, se ponía a investigar más. Sólo aceptaba que la superara su padre, que para eso era su mentor y todavía escondía mucha experiencia y sabiduría. Ella quería hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella y por ahora lo estaba logrando.

Mientras la científica estaba en su mundo, Vegeta apareció por la cocina: tenía hambre pero todavía no era mediodía. Éste se giró y vio la cara despistada de Bulma. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan... relajada. Pasó por delante y ella ni se immutó, luego pasó la mano y ella seguía distraída.

- _Menuda concentración tiene en su pensamiento_. - Vegeta paró y salió de la cocina con un "mini" bocadillo que había encontrado en la nevera.

* * *

El día pasó sin problemas, ya era de noche. La casa Brief estaba tranquila. Los padres de Bulma todavía seguían en ese congreso en la Ciudad del Norte y parecía que la cosa se alargaba por momentos porque su padre luego quería intentar firmar unos contratos con las mejores empresas de importaciones de material del mundo.

Bulma se puso a hacer la gran comida para cuando saliera el sayan de su rudo entrenamiento. Efectivamente, a medio preparar, Vegeta apareció famélico por ahí.

- ¡Tengo hambre!

- Yo también.

Y se produjo un gran silencio. En sus últimas "conversaciones" o pequeñas disputas, Bulma tardaba más de lo normal en salirse de sus casillas. Cada vez empezaba a torear mejor al sayan.

Con toda su calma, Bulma empezó a servir en la mesa y dejó haciendo a unos robots más comida. Suerte de ella que los robots que ingeniaban le ayudaban mucho, pues no todo lo tenía hacer ella. Se sentó en la mesa junto a Vegeta y empezó a comer.

Al hombre eso le pareció un poco raro. Realmente ese día no parecía ella. Pero en su continua desconfianza, empezó a pensar que ella estaba planeando algo. De golpe, ella habló.

- Oye Vegeta, ¿te apetece entrenar un poco más?

Vegeta se quedó sorprendido con la pregunta y no la acababa de entender del todo.

- Siempre me apetece, pero debo desccansar también. - dijo a penas mirándola.

- Ya veo... entonces no te apetece un "entrenamiento nocturno" hoy, ¿verdad?

El sayan casi se atragantó al oir eso. ¿Le estaba proponiendo acostarse con ella? Bulma siguió:

- Como has estado tan metido en la cámara y después te agotabas tanto... me he sentido solita y la cama estaba muy fría...

Había sido clara. Pero la mente de Vegeta ya no sabía que pensar. La última vez que se acostaron, antes de que obtuviera los códigos de la cámara, se sentó algo apenado cuando ella se zafó de su abrazo y levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido y se fue sin más. Estaba empezando a pensar, que esa inocente, risueña y aparentemente cálida humana no era como se veía. Para Vegeta, el estar con ella estaba dejando de ser sólo sexo, era tener a alguien al lado, algo que a penas había logrado sentir en su vida. En cambio para ella parecía que sólo era eso y claramente se lo había dicho. Quizás debía simplemente desistir de esa idea absurda, sí. Él era el mejor guerrero del espacio y no podía permitirse estúpidos sentimentalismos con una raza inferior. La humana estaba siendo acertada ahora.

- ¿Qué pasa, no tienes la necesidad? Eso es raro en (_un animal como tú)_ ti.

- ¿Raro? - la miró.

- No me digas que ahora te ha dado por no querer saciar tu apetito de ahí abajo. Admítelo, te gusta hacerlo comnigo.

- ¡Eres una vulgar humana!

- Quizás sí, pero por ahora soy una vulgar humana que te sacia. - La mirada de Bulma se había tornado fría y desafiadora.

Para desgracia de Vegeta, en parte volvía a tener razón. Así que es noche entrenaron intensamente en el cuarto de ella. Esa noche no se durmió, no podía. Estaba con un brazo debajo de la cabeza y otro sobre su vientre, mirando al techo. A pesar de estar algo agotado, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el cambio repentino que había tomado su vida desde que había llegado al este planeta insignificante. Decidió levantarse y se fue a mirar las estrellas en el techo abombado del edificio. Aunque sonara romántico, le gustaba mirar las estrellas. De algunas conocía el nombre y de otras había estado cerca de ellas o en su sistema solar. Realmente el universo era grande y con todo lo que él había viajado, todavía no conocía más que un punto de todo. Tenía ganas de largarse fuera, de entrenarse destruyendo meteoritos y que nadie le dijera que tenía que hacer o seguir. Pero debía admitir que la cámara de gravedad le ayudaba a progresar mucho.

En ese momento se sentía débil y su moral estaba bastante baja. No lograba el estado de super sayan. Pero no se rendiría. Precisamente algo que caracterizaba a Vegeta era que no se rendía ante un obstáculo relacionado con la lucha, él siempre seguía hacia delante.

Bulma notó que a su lado ya no había nadie. Ella pensó que Vegeta se habría ido a su cuarto, pues pensaba que no tenía la obligación de seguir en esa cama, pero antes de continuar con sus nuevas cavilaciones, notó que la ventana que daba al balcón estaba abierta. Se sentó a la cama, se enrolló las sábanas entorno a su cuerpo y salió. Suerte que la temperatura era buena. No vio a nadie.

Vegeta detecto la floja energía de Bulma. Se fijó en el balcón y ella estaba allí, mirando también las estrellas. En ese momento notó un fuerte latido en su corazón. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con esa humana? ¿Acaso estaba aceptando él su compañía aunque fuera superficial? Era hermosa y su cuerpo también, pero a la vez le parecía muy lejana y eso hacía que notara una leve punzada en el pecho. Definitivamente los terrícolas lo iban a volver loco. Pero contradictorio a su cabeza, bajó al lado de ella.

- ¿No podías dormir?

- No. - dijo él.

Hubo un largo silencio en ellos. A ella parecía no importarle pero curiosamente a Vegeta le tensaba un poco la situación. No podía con ese hielo, así que lo rompió con sus palabras:

- Me iré.

- Vale.

Otra vez la punzada en el corazón. ¿Es que ella realmente no había sentido nada? Pensó que sería algo más sentimental, como hasta hacía poco lo había demostrado. Todo ese amor que parecía tener se fue en el momento en que echó a Yamcha y dijo que estaba cansada de sufrir. ¿Acaso se estaba reprimiendo? Él conocía bien eso, el hecho de esconder todo sentimiento para así no salir más herido. No era él, precisamente, el adecuado para decirle que hiciera lo contrario.

- Todavía no has conseguido tu estado de super sayan, ¿verdad?

- Grrrr... - eso sí que le sacaba de quicio, que encima se lo recordara.

Quizás estaba fría, pero sus palabras punzantes eran igual o peor que antes. Molestar y joder sabía durante un rato.

- Esta mañana recordé algo que me explicó Son Gohan y el mismo Goku.

Rápidamente la miró, como si fuera a revelarle un secreto.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? - Y lo miró con malicia.

Otra vez no. Cada vez que requería de alguna información ella le pedía sexo. Seguro que volvería a decirle que mañana echaran otro polvo.

- ¡Bah! Seguro que son mariconadas de las vuestras, terrícolas.

- Tú mismo, quizás te era de tu interés. - y siguió mirando las estrellas.

¿Y si realmente lo era? Tenía bastante curiosidad. Quizás era el secreto para convertirse en super sayan y aunque fuera un poco humillante el no haberlo averiguado por sí solo, necesitaba una pista que no veía.

Mientras Bulma lo miraba. Aunque el guerrero estaba haciéndose un lío mental, exteriormente miraba hacía el patio con una mirada perdida y Bulma supo imaginarse en qué se debatía el hombre. Él era un hombre de facciones duras y atractivas que le ponían mucho. Por mucho que intentara ser fría en cuanto a sentimientos, ella misma no se podía mentir: le agradaba la compañía de Vegeta, ya fuera discutiendo, en silencio o en la cama. Pero temía ser herida de nuevo. Ya se le habían clavado muchas espinas en el corazón. Ella era una mujer feliz y alegre, pero todo tenía su límite y Yamcha había logrado sobrepasar uno y que éste se revolucionara dentro de su mente.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? - preguntó a Vegeta con un semblante muy serio y sin mirarla.

Vaya, eso no lo esperaba Bulma. No iba a pedir nada a cambio, sinceramente. Pero por lo visto, Vegeta la estaba empezando a ver así, como una fría negociadora, y ella se dio cuenta que es como había actuado hasta ahora. Se lo pensó varias veces. Puso su dedo sobre su barbilla y empezó a pensar en una respuesta. Vegeta no decía nada, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos pero a la espera de la moneda de cambio. ¿Le pediría tener sexo o cargar con algo?

- No te iba a pedir nada.

La miró. ¿Qué? Entonces Bulma empezó a contarle:

- Gohan me comentó que en el momento en que Freezer mató a Krilín vio que el semblante de Goku cambiaba radicalmente a uno más serio, de enfado y odio hacia Freezer por lo que había hecho y que de golpe su pelo fue cambiando a dorado. Casi estaba fuera de sí, tanto que le advirtió que se largara rápidamente entonces que todavía conservaba un poco de cordura. Luego Goku, me completó la historia contándome que cuando se transformó sintió una rabia descomunal porque creía que no podríamos revivir a Krilín, puesto que había muerto ya dos veces.

Hubo silencio.

- Creo que la base de la transformación en super sayan es la rabia que se siente. No vale con una rabia cualquiera, sino una rabia realmente fuerte y dolorosa. Si lo piensas, Goku es muy risueño y tranquilo consigo mismo y a penas se enfada o se pone serio.

Más silencio.

Vegeta no lo entendía. Si fuera por eso, él debería estar siempre en estado super sayan. Siempre estaba con la rabia metida en el cuerpo y no dudaba en sacarla.

- Por el hecho de estar siempre de malhumor, has hecho que la rabia sea tu estado natural. Quizás tú debes sentir otro tipo de rabia de la que sientes normalmente, una que nunca hayas sentido y que te moleste de verdad. Quizás necesitas más paz interior.

- ¡Y cómo narices se supone que se hace eso!

- ¡Y yo qué sé! Yo simplemente te he dicho que lo que explicó Goku y Son Gohan. ¡Desagradecido!

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Bulma se dio media vuelta y se metió en la cama refunfuñando palabras en contra de Vegeta. Por una vez, se había soltado con él y había sacado el carácter de las discusiones de antes.

Vegeta se quedó en el balcón, pensativo. Paz interior. Precisamente lo que no tenía. Debería meditar y concentrarse mucho.

.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora**

* * *

_**Creo que este capítulo me ha quedado algo más suave y tostón que los demás. Bueno, ya me diréis. Ya estoy preparando el siguiente.**_

_**¡Me alegro que haya gente que todavía la siga leyendo!**_

_**Besos.**_


	9. La rabia

_Bulma se dio media vuelta y se metió en la cama refunfuñando palabras en contra de Vegeta. Por una vez, se había soltado con él y había sacado el carácter de las discusiones de antes._

_Vegeta se quedó en el balcón, pensativo. Paz interior. Precisamente lo que no tenía. Debería meditar y concentrarse mucho._

* * *

**Capítulo 09: La rabia**

Esa mañana Vegeta no entrenaba dentro de la cámara de gravedad, sino que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados en medio de la sala. Intentaba meditar y pensar.

- "_Paz interior"... Kakarotto lo consiguió porque tiene la cabeza vacía y encima es demasiado bueno, ¡pero no me pienso rebajar hasta tal punto!_

Vegeta seguía con sus cabilaciones.

- _Rabia... ¡eso sí que se me da bien! Pero, entonces, ¿por qué narices no me transformo? ¿Qué tipo de rabia debo sentir?_

Si lo pensábamos bien, Vegeta era un sayan muy tranquilo y poco impulsivo, reflexionaba antes de actuar. Pocas veces no lo hacía. Pero quitando de eso, no conseguía paz interior porque siempre estaba enfadad y malhumorado, sintiendo rabia por el poder de Kakarotto y el de ese mocoso de pelo lila. Eso le hacía rabiar más, pero era la misma rabia y odio a las que se había acostumbrado. Según la terrícola, debía sentir otro tipo de rabia para que funcionase, ¿pero qué? ¿Qué podía hacerlo rabiar más que eso? Él era el príncipe de los sayan, toda su vida había estado batallando y sintiendo odio hacia todo el mundo para así no tener piedad para destruir todo lo que era un planeta, de destrozar vidas. Se había habituado a sentir rabia hacia los problemas y así superarlos, pero por lo visto este caso era diferente. Debía aprender una rabia distinta, sentir algo que le hiciera salirse de sus cabales.

En ese momento apareció una pantalla con la cara de Bulma en medio de la sala de gravedad:

- ¡Vegeta, a comer! Tendrías que sentirte afortunado que soy buena contigo y tengo la decencia de avisarte y hacerte la comida.

- ¡ARG, MUJER ESTÚPIDA! ¡ME HAS DESCONCENTRADO!

- ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, MUÉRETE DE HAMBRE! - y desapareció la pantalla.

- _Será desagradecido_ - pensó Bulma para ella. - _Encima me chilla, el mono extraterrestre._

Vegeta se levantó del suelo de muy mala gana y se dirigió a la cocina, al fin y al cabo, la comida era la comida y no se la podía saltar. Maldita mujer, ella sí que lo hacía enfadar, siempre provocando y molestando.

Al entrar en la cocina vio que no había nada encima de la mesa.

- ¿Pero qué...? ¡MUJER! ¿No decías que la comida estaba hecha?

- Sí, pero falta servirla. - apareció Bulma con dos platos en la mano y poniéndolos en la mesa. - Podrías ayudar, la mayoría es comida para ti.

- Ni hablar. Un príncipe sayan no se rebaja así.

- Tú mismo, entonces sólo sacaré mis platos y ya te apañarás tu.

- ¿TE ATREVES A NO SERVIRME, MALDITA TERRÍCOLA?

Y ya empezó una discusión típica de ellos dos. Ya se echaba de menos. A Vegeta se le había olvidado el comportamiento de Bulma hasta ahora: el grito que le metió a Yamcha, la mirada fría y seductora... ahora simplemente discutía porque él era mejor que ella. Y por la parte de Bulma, su "paz interior" y frialdad se había desvanecido y ya volvía a ser la misma chillona de siempre. Ya no tenía con qué entretenerse durante días en el laboratorio, así que ahora podía buscar maneras de picar al sayan. Ya no se contenía ante los reproches de Vegeta y le importaba un carajo que él fuera un guerrero del espacio y dijera que iba a destruir la tierra. Ambos estaban airados y dejaban atrás los comportamientos de los meses anteriores. Es como si se hubieran querido retener las ganas de disfrutar chillándose.

- ¡NO SOY TU SIRVIENTA, MONO EXTRATERRESTRE!

- ¡Y ENCIMA TE ATREVES A INSULTARME, MUJER VULGAR!

- ¡JA, HABLÓ EL MÁS EDUCADO DEL UNIVERSO, PRÍNCIPE DE NADA!

Uis, eso sí que tocaba la moral y el orgullo de Vegeta.

- ¡TE PUEDO MATAR COMO A UNA MOSCA Y LUEGO DESTRUIR EL PLANETA TIERRA ENTERO!

- ¿AH SÍ? ¡PUES A VER SI TIENES LO SUFICIENTE PARA HACERLO! - Y se puso las manos en la cadera y se giró dándole la espalda.

Vegeta hizo lo mismo pero con los brazos cruzados.

- _Estúpida mujer, sabe que no puedo matarla y por eso me provoca. _- pensó un momento y le soltó otra amenaza. - Je, quizás matarte no, pero torturarte sí que podría. - Y su mirada se tornó cínica.

Eso asustó verdaderamente a Bulma. Eso era verdad. A pesar de algunas peleas y siempre decir lo mismo, el sayan ni se lo había planteado y la verdad, esa sería una buena solución a su problema. Pero Bulma no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente, así que con la voz temblorosa contestó:

- Ent..entonces llamaré a Go... Goku y te dará una paliza.

- ¡Ja, qué lo intente! _No pienso permitir que el tonto de Kakarotto acabe conmigo fácilmente._

Al final, Bulma desistió y empezó a sacar los platos también del sayan. Sabía que si hacía eso, se estaba poniendo a su merced y que se había dejado controlar por él. Y lo peor de todo, él también lo sabía. Vegeta rió con satisfacción y se sentó en la mesa intentado acabar de comer.

* * *

Los días que había paz entre ellos, Capsule Corp no sentía temblar el suelo con sus gritos, pero la incomodidad de su presencia hacía que se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo la tensión que volaba por el ambiente.

Vegeta seguía sin lograr el estado de super guerrero y cada vez estaba más exasperado y de más mal humor, evidentemente.

En poco más de un año y medio el planeta y, supuestamente, él serían eliminados por los androides de los que habló el chaval del futuro. Qué rabia le daba eso, mucha, pero por lo visto no la suficiente como para que se transformara. Estos días además había estado perdiendo mucho tiempo discutiendo con la estúpida humana y encima ya no había podido tener má sexo con ella porque no se dejaría, seguro. Eso lo exasperaba más. Se había acostumbrado a tenerla al lado por las noches. Su cara se entristeció levemente. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando? A pesar de discutir y odiarse mutuamente, él sabía que era incapaz de hacerle daño y no por riesgo a perder la cámara de gravedad y la comida, sino por algo más que desconocía, ¿pero el qué? No podía perder tiempo en su entrenamiento y menos pensando en chorradas de ese bajo nivel, pero le afectaba. Le afectaba que ella, según él, no le importara lo más mínimo su presencia. No sabía si eso lo entristecía más o si le daba rabia porque quería reclamar su atención.

Y con esos pensamientos se fue intrometiendo más con él mismo y pensando en todas las discusiones en las que ella continuamente le llamaba "mono extraterrestre" o "principe sayan" con sarcasmo o insunuaba que era débil. Empezó a soltar bolas de energía para esquivarlas y a dar golpes al aire, con una gravedad ya de 400G. Le costaba, pero lo conseguiría. Si algo no faltaba en Vegeta era empeño a la hora de querer hacerse más fuerte y quererse superar continuamente. De golpe notó como la energía de su interior fluia y la notaba de manera distinta. Paró, se miró las manos y volvió a sentir la energía de siempre.

- _¿Qué ha sido eso?_

Salió de la cámara de gravedad pensativo, dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de sentir. Cogió una toalla y se secó. Luego se dirigió a la cocina para comer, ya era tarde, de noche.

Cuando llegó la comida estaba en la mesa, pero la ruidosa humana no. Miró el reloj y vio que a penas pasaban diez minutos de su cena habitual, así que se extrañó de que ella no estuviera allí.

- _¡Ah, pero qué hago pensando en estupideces! ¡Me importa una mierda lo que le pase a esa terrícola escandalosa! Lo importante es lo que he sentido antes, eso sí._

Se relajó un poco y empezó a engullir.

- _¡Volveré a la cámara de gravedad y, hasta que no lo logre, no saldré!_

Se levantó dejando todo patas arriba y se dirigió a su sitio favorito. Empezó a entrenar. Él sabía que estaba cerca de conseguirlo. Siguió forzándose y se entrenó con los robots rebota-ki que Bulma había diseñado para él. Realmente los últimos no estaban tan mal. Todavía no los había destrozado, pero los muy cabrones tenían una buena defensa ante su ki y sabía cómo contrarrestar el daño. Estaban algo abollados pero seguían funcionando bien. Debía admitir, por de nuevo y por desgracia, que aquella humana había hecho un buen trabajo. Luego ladeó un poco la boca en una sonrisa y pensó:

- _Pero no durarán mucho más, hoy me cargo a esta chatarra._

Efectivamente, el sayan empezó a desprender una fuerte energía y los cacharros quedaron tan aplastados por ella que cayeron al suelo sin responder. Ahora sólo quedaba que estuvieran operativos otra vez y eso era cosa de la humana.

- _¡Mañana le exigiré que me los arregle!_

Luego se miró las manos.

- _Durante todo el entreno no he vuelto a sentir aquella fuerza tan rara, pero ahora, al pensar en la chatarra que crea esa humana, he vuelto a sentir un pequeño ápice de ella. No lo entiendo._

Apagó la gravedad y pensó que lo mejor era descansar por hoy.

.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora**

* * *

_**Antes de nada y lo primero. Me gustaría apoyar desde aquí a Japón para que superen lo que les ha pasado. Sé que es duro, pero ellos son fuertes y sé también que seguirán hacia delante. ¡Ánimos Japón, demostrad que podéis hacerlo! Gracias a los maestros que tenéis allí yo hago estos fics, paso mi ocio y tengo a quien admirar! **_

_Bueno, este capítulo me ha quedado algo más corto. Me hice un pequeño esquema y este era el que menos chicha tenía dentro._

_Lo siento. Intentaré que el siguiente capítulo sea más intenso._

_VladLover: Perdona que haya hecho a Bulma tan fría y que "prostituya" a Vegeta. Contando que él también ha sido un poco cruel con ella y que casi en Namek la haya querido matar... pero ya verás como las cosas cambian. Espero que cambies la opinión sobre Bulma. :)_

_Magaly Cherry: Bueno, me sorprendió leer tu comentario después del de VladLover, porque los sentimientos son casi lo contrario. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Y sí, en el anterior capítulo resumí un poco la relación pero es para no ser tan repetitiva puesto que habrá más oportunidades en los que dé más detalle, tranqui._

_Peny hdez: Of course! ambos son orgullosos y cabezotas como ellos mismos. Hahahaha._

_Naraouji29: Gracias, me alegra saber que te encanta tanto :)_

_Gracias por leerme y Saludos._


	10. Bulma enferma

Luego se miró las manos.

- _Durante todo el entreno no he vuelto a sentir aquella fuerza tan rara, pero ahora, al pensar en la chatarra que crea esa humana, he vuelto a sentir un pequeño ápice de ella. No lo entiendo._

Apagó la gravedad y pensó que lo mejor era descansar por hoy.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Bulma enferma**

Al día siguiente, Vegeta volvió a levantarse temprano. Como era habitual, el primer sitio al que se dirigió fue la cocina. A la hora a la que se despertaba estaba acostumbrado a no encontrar más que a Bulma sentada tomándose un café. Aunque no lo pareciera, si tenía trabajo, Bulma era capaz de despertarse temprano y trabajar desde entonces.

Pero esa mañana no vio a nadie. Refunfuñó un poco y abrió la nevera en busca de un "pequeño" desayuno. Cuando acabó, le extrañó que la humana todavía no hubiera bajado.

- _Estúpida mujer, ¡hoy que me tiene que reparar los robots, se duerme!_

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, subió al cuarto de ella y abrió escandalosamente la puerta.

- ¡Eh, tú, despierta! ¡Me tienes que reparar los robots de entrenamiento!

Pero no hubo respuesta. Con la cejas arqueadas en símbolo de no saber, se fue acercando a la cama.

- _¡Me está toreando, será...!_

Pero paró sus pensamiento al ver a Bulma colorada, respirando agitadamente y con dificultad.

- Ah... Vegeta... ahora me levanto.

Se incorporó y salió de la cama lentamenta. Vegeta seguía mirando. Aquella mujer gritona no lo estaba regañando por haber entrado a su habitación sin picar, por haberla despertando ni por haberle exigido que le reparara los robots, y encima su estabilidad en el suelo era algo mala.

- Baja... los robots... al laboratorio... por favor.

Vegeta hubiera replicado que no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero viendo lo rara que actuaba la humana, decidió hacerlo.

- _Qué rara está, me da la sensación que no se encuentra bien._ - interrumpió sus pensamientos por un momento. - _¡Y por qué me preocupo yo, maldita sea!_

Bajó ella al laboratori y empezó a mirar el roboto.

- Vaya... lo has dejado chafado, he... he...

Mientras lo arreglaba, Bulma se frotaba los ojos constantemente y las manos le temblaban bastante. Vegeta no pasó desapercibido esos gestos.

- Puedes irte a entrenar... no tienes que estar mirando...

Él sólo contestó con un "hmph" de los suyos. Decidió que se quedaría, aunque no sabía bien del todo por qué. Pasaba el rato y parecía como si a Bulma le costara cada vez más trabajar. A penas había acado el primer robot y sus ojos se iban cerrando y su respiración era entrecortada. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y de vez en cuando decía que hacía frío, cuando ella tenía los mofletes totalmente colorados. Clarísimamente estaba enferma (realmente le costó notarlo a Vegeta!).

De golpe Bulma no aguantó más y se cayó desmayada. Por suerte Vegeta lo bio y la cogió a tiempo de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

- _¿Por qué la he cogido?_

No le dio más vueltas, la levantó y la llevó al cuarto. Lo que más le molestó fue que se levantara si sabía que no estaba en estado de reparar los robots y le hiciera perder el tiempo mirándola mientras lo hacía cuando podía entrenar. No. No era así. Ella en ningún momento había dicho eso, más bien lo contrario. ¿Y si él no llega a estar ahí, qué? Se hubiera desmayado y nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Otra vez estaba ella en sus pensamientos, haciendo que se preocupara por nimiedades en lugar de su entrenamiento. No lo aguantaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del cuarto de Bulma, ésta se levantó y se dirigió otra vez hacia la puerta, tambaleándose de un lado para otro.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces, estúpida mujer?

- Ten...tengo que repararte los... robots. - dijo casi con la vista nublada.

- Ni te aguantas de pie.

- No es tu asunto, tengo que hacerlo.

- Mírate, das pena.

- A ti te da igual... lo haré...

Pero no se aguantaba realmente. Estaba agarrándose problemáticamente al marco de la puerta y el suelo empezaba a girarse ante sus pies. Se estaba mareando, pero aún así no desistió en su empeño.

Vegeta la analizaba. Mira que llegaba a ser cabezota. Él estaba apoyado en la pared, esperaba a que cayera otra vez redonda para meterla de nuevo en la cama. Luego recordó la conversación anterior y se dio cuenta que los papeles estaban cambiados. Normalmente era ella quién le decía a él que tenía que descansar porque estaba herido y él se negaba. Ahora era lo mismo. Ella se había obsesionado en que tenía que reparar esos robots, y tenía claras intenciones de hacerlo hasta que perdiera el sentido. Se estaba empezando a identificar con ella. Quizás tenían algún parecido: ambos orgullosos y tozudos.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no tenía porqué hacerlo. Cogió a Bulma a brazos y la volvió a colocar en la cama.

- Tienes mucha fiebre y no estás en condiciones de nada. Duérmete.

Sus palabras eran rudas, pero no tenían mala intención. Bulma no lo notó y le sonó a orden y reproche.

- ¡Qué! - empezó a gritar. - ¿ME ESTÁS DANDO UNA ORDEN, MONO CRETINO? ¡ERES EL MENOS INDICADO PARA DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER! ¡Déjame en paz, no es asunto tuyo, tengo fuerzas suficientes para levantarme y demostrarte que puedo arreglarte esos robots que has destrozado!

Eso colmó el vaso. Él había intentado ser amable con ella y darle un pequeño descanso y encima se lo agradecía así, chillándole e insultándole. Se cabreó tanto y le dio tanta rabia que empezó a aparecer un resplandor dorado a su alrededor y su cabello se fue tiñendo de rubio. Bulma se asombró de tal imagen, lo había logrado, pero...

- ¡JODER, POR UNA VEZ QUE INTENTO SER AMABLE CONTIGO Y ME INSULTAS! ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ DEJO QUE TE PUDRAS EN TU LABORATORIO, MUJER ESTÚPIDA!

- Ve...Vegeta... estás...

- ¡SÍ, ESTOY CABREADO!

- No es eso...

- ¡QUÉ!

- Te has transformado en super guerrero...

- ¡ENCIMA ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO!

Bulma se movió como pudo y abrió un cajón de su mesita de noche, sacó un espejo y se lo puso delante de la cara del sayan. Éste se vio reflejado pero el color de su pelo ya no era negro, sino rubio. Se sorprendió tanto que miró sus manos y se concentró en su energía. Era esa la energía que había estado sintiendo de vez en cuando. No entendía nada, ¿por qué ahora, justo cuando no entrenaba, se había convertido en super sayan? Su rabia se fue convirtiendo en sorpresa y su estado se fue disipando. Estaba volviendo a su estado normal, ¿qué es lo que había hecho sacar la rabia que necesitaba? Miró a Bulma y ella sorprendida pero cansada a la vez, ¿quizás fue ella, por haberse preocupado y ella no habérselo agradecido? Seguía sin entenderlo.

Ella dudaba en decir algo, tenía la boca como si fuera a hablar. Al final lo hizo.

- Per...perdóname.

Él la miró, no esperaba esas palabras.

- Te enfadaste así porque yo no quería descansar. ¿Acaso te preocupaste por mí?

¿Había sido eso lo que había hecho que se transformara? Es verdad que había sentido una rabia distinta a las demás. Era una rabia no por ser superado, sino por el estado de otra persona, por preocupación. No podía ser, debía ser una broma.

.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

* * *

_**Creo que este es de los capítulos más cortos que he hecho. La verdad, pensé que me quedaría más largo porque en mi resumen puse muchas cosas, pero mira, quedó más cortito que el anterior. **_

_**Igualmente espero que lo disfrutéis y que os haya gustado. Dentro de nada, el siguiente.**_

_**VladLover y Magaly Cherry, gracias por seguir mi fic. Os agredezco muchísimo los comentarios :)**_

_**Besos.**_

_**PD: Disculpad el retraso, FanFiction no me deja editar normalmente los fics y tengo que hacer una cosa rara.**_


	11. Sola

_Él la miró, no esperaba esas palabras._

_- Te enfadaste así porque yo no quería descansar. ¿Acaso te preocupaste por mí?_

_¿Había sido eso lo que había hecho que se transformara? Es verdad que había sentido una rabia distinta a las demás. Era una rabia no por ser superado, sino por el estado de otra persona, por preocupación. No podía ser, debía ser una broma._

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Sola**

Rápidamente salió de la habitación y se fue a la cámara de gravedad. Su mente estaba en estado de shock. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y empezó a pensar y reflexionar.

-_ Debo aprender a reconocer esa ira, esa rabia, y concentrarla para que la transformación no me cueste. Ahora ya he logrado lo más difícil, ¡venga!_

Se levantó e intentó imitar lo que había sentido hasta hacía poco, pero nada pasó.

- ¡Maldita sea, por qué no me sale!

Siguió forzando el cuerpo pero no daba resultados.

-_ ¡Qué rabia, pero no la suficiente! Soy el príncipe sayan, el más fuerte de todos, y no puedo permitir que el mierdoso de Kakarotto y el niñato aquél me superen! ¿Qué debo pensar para que me transforme?_

Siguió con esos pensamientos y a penas logró un pequeño destello. Se desesperaba por momentos. Se volvió a sentar y empezó a pensar.

-_ Me transformé en el cuarto de aquella terrícola, ¿pero cómo? Me molestó bastante que me contestara como lo hizo cuando yo me había preocupado por ella. - _paró -_ ¿Preocupado? ¿Desde cuándo me he preocupado yo por algo que no fuera mi fuerza y la comida? No puede ser, y menos por esa chillona y vulgar humana débil._

Dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás y se estiró sobre el suelo.

-_ Bulma... No, no, no. No puedo pensar en esas estupideces. Lo único que lograré es que me vuelva débil. Pero entonces, ¿qué explicación le doy a lo de Kakarotto?_ - pausa. -_ Voy a hacer una prueba._

Se levantó, se puso en posición y pensó en el momento en que Bulma lo hizo enfurecer. Casi al momento de pensarlo y soltar energía notó que volvía el poder que tanto ansiaba. Miró sus palmas y su poder era dorado.

-_ ¿Todo es por esa terrícola? ¿Qué es este sentimiento?_

Bajó su ki y se calmó. Estaba confuso. No sabía qué sentía por esa humana. Lo que estaba claro era que últimamente, a pesar de la peleas y discusiones, no la veía igual. No le molestaba su presencia a la hora de comer, como antes, y cuando discutían, él en realidad no se lo pasaba tan bien. Ver a la mujer gritando, por muy molesto que fuera, se había convertido en un hobby. Luego pensó cuando se desmayó en el laboratorio. En ese momento su cuerpo reaccionó solo y no permitió que cayera al suelo. ¿Eso era preocupación?

Empezó a ponerse el dilema de qué hacer. Por una parte, él creía que no era bueno meterse en sentimentalismos y que sólo eran puntos débiles en los guerreros, y eso, el príncipe de los sayanes, no podía permitírselo. Por otra parte, él estaba considerando algo más de su relación con Bulma, aunque no lo admitiera. No era sólo sexo y discusiones nada más. Si pensar en ella y preocuparse, sin mostrarlo mucho, servía para que pudiera transformarse en super guerrero, podía intentar admitir que no podía matar a esa humana, que no podía con ella.

Ambas cosas eran ciertas y eran dos puntos contradictorios. Le costaba tanto reconocer que Bulma ya formaba parte de su vida que le dio otro ataque de rabia y de impotencia que se volvió a transformar. Era una sensación formidable pero no le gustaba la manera como había llegado a conseguirla. Eso lo hacía rabiar más e incrementaba un poco más su fuerza guerrera. Debía aprender a controlar el estado rápidamente para poder transformarse sin pensar tanto en ella.

* * *

Pasadas las horas, Vegeta consiguió un poco del dominio de esa energía. Era un aumento tan repentido de ki que era difícil sobrellevarlo, se podía perder la cordura fácilmente.

Ya era la hora de comer, así que decidió hacer un pequeño descanso para engullir la nevera entera y luego regresaría a entrenar. Ya en la cocina no vio nada preparado, obviamente. Bulma le había hecho caso y se había quedado en la cama, pero eso a la vez era un problema para él porque quién le haría la comida ahora. Por una vez en su vida, deseó que la risueña y tonta madre de Bulma estuviera para poder cocinar. En ese momento escuchó un pequeño ruido y se giró sabiendo quién era: Bulma.

- Qué haces levantada.

- Tranquilo, me escuentro mejor, gracias. No haré muchos esfuerzos. - decía con una sonrisa algo cansada. - Voy a prepararte la comida.

- Te siguen temblando las piernas y las manos.

- Tengo un poco de frío por la fiebre.

Bulma seguía un poco colorada, pero ya no era como antes. Mientras iba hacia la cocina, Vegeta empezó a observarla de nuevo. No era la primera vez que se quedaba mirando lo que hacía, algo embobado. Eso le preocupaba, su muro de malo y poderoso se tornaba transparente cuando lo hacía. No le gustaba nada, pero tampoco podía apartar la vista de ella. Sobre todo le gustaba su cintura y su culo.

-_ ¡En qué pienso! No, no, no. ¡Desembóbate, Vegeta! Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba._ - pero aun diciéndose eso, seguía mirándola.

Por suerte Bulma tenía aparatos que le ayudaban a hacer la comida, además tenía mucha congelada ya preparada y era sólo calentarla. Ya había previsto que alguna vez pudiera pasar algo similar. La comida se hizo rápido y en cuanto estuvo y empezó a sacar un plato, Vegeta se levantó y también fue sacándose su comida.

- _¿Me está ayudando? No puede ser, a ver si le he pegado la gripe... -_ se sorprendió Bulma.

La comida fue tranquila. En cuanto acabó Bulma activó la autolimpieza para cuando acabara Vegeta y se fue a la cama a descansar un poco. Vegeta a entrenar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Bulma se encontraba como una rosa, perfecta para trabajar. Se levantó temprano, antes que Vegeta, como siempre, bajó a la cocina e hizo un desayuno especial que sabía que le gustaría al guerrero. Se lo dejó preparado y se fue a su laboratorio a reparar los robots de entrenamiento.

Al poco bajó Vegeta y se sorprendió del abundante desayuno. Se lo comió encantado y fue a la cámara de gravedad.

Él seguía intentando aguantar el estado de super guerrero y el habituarse al cambio de energia. Al poco una pantalla se apareció y se iluminó en la cámara de gravedad:

- ¡Oh, Vegeta, veo que ahora te puedes mantener transformado! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!

En ese momento Vegeta se sonrojó levemente, pero Bulma no lo percibió.

- ¡Qué quieres, mujer! ¡Interrumpes mi entrenamiento!

- Oh, perdona. Mira, cuando puedas baja a mi laboratorio que ya tengo tus robots reparados, ¿vale? ¡Adiós!

- _Qué cambio de humor, ¡al menos cuando estaba enferma estaba callada!_ - se enfureció algo más y su destello fue más potente.

Antes de la hora de comer, salió de la cámara de gravedad y se dirigió al laboratorio. Estar en estado super sayan cansaba terriblemente sino se tenía controlado.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no eres bienvenido por mi parte!

Vegeta se quedó petrificado, ¿por qué ahora le decía eso? No, espera, estaba detrás de la puerta, no podía referirse a él. Aquella humana no sabía detectar qui y si fuera así y quisiera decirle eso, se lo hubiera dicho antes. Decidió quedarse donde estaba.

- Pero... pero... ¡Bulma!

¡Arg! Era la voz de la sabandija de Yamcha. No lo soportaba, no sabía por qué, y ahora más que nunca no soportaba la idea de que estuviera cerca de Bulma.

- ¡Ni peros ni hostias! ESTOY YA CANSADA DE TI, ¿QUÉ PARTE NO ENTIENDES? ¡NO-TE-QUIE-RO!

- Bulma seguro que no es eso lo que...

- Sí, es lo que quiero decir. Y si sigues insistiendo me replantearé hasta el hecho de que seamos amigos. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, sí, pero estoy hasta el moño de que te aproveches de mí descaradamente.

- Ah, yo me aprovecho descaradamente de ti, ¿y Vegeta? ¡Ése hace menos que yo!

Ahí Vegeta estuvo a punto de entrar y partirle el geto a Yamcha pero la voz de Bulma lo paró.

- ¡No metas a Vegeta en esto, no sabes nada, ni te importa!

- ¡Por qué lo defiendes!

- ¡Porque me da la gana! ¿Algún problema?

- Me lo imaginaba, sientes algo por él, ¿verdad?

Eso sobresaltó al sayan.

_- PLAF -._

Y eso también. Bulma le había metido un manotazo a Yamcha. Éste salió del laboratorio. No se podía continuar. Al salir, vio allí a Vegeta, apoyado en la pared con sus típicos brazos cruzados.

- Déjala en paz. - dijo Vegeta.

- Increíble que tú me lo digas...

- Grrrrr...

Y se fue con la cara marcada. Vegeta fue a entrar pero Bulma lloraba y hablaba en voz alta.

- ¡Maldita sea, por qué lloro! Sé que no es por Yamcha, sino por algo que ha dicho, pero no debo malgastar mis lágrimas en ello. ¡SOY FUERTE! Ahora que lo pienso, siempre he estado sola, qué más da ahora. Eso me pasa por ser cómo soy, ¡y qué! ¡Que les den a los demás!

El guerrero prefirió no entrar. Bulma hablaba parecido a él cuando estaba sola. También era muy orgullosa. Es por eso que siempre estaban discutiendo.

Se fue para la cocina y encontró todo ya hecho y puesto. Empezó a comer. Al poco vino Bulma, se sentó a comer y dijo:

- Pensé que pasarías por el laboratorio para recoger tus robots.

- Luego.

- Vale.

Acabaron de comer y cada uno se fue a su tarea.

* * *

Pasaron dos días en los que Bulma se encerraba en su laboratorio. Vegeta había descubierto que cada vez que a Bulma le pasaba algo, se encerraba en su laboratorio y se ponía a pensar en proyectos que la evadieran. Como él hacía al irse fuera o encerrarse en su cámara de gravedad durante todo un día.

Una noche, acabado el entrenamiento de Vegeta, éste se dirigió al laboratorio. Allí nuevamente escuchó a Bulma despotricando sobre algo en voz alta.

- ¡Aaaaah, maldita sea, ese estúpido de la competencia NUNCA me ganará! ¡YO SOY LA GRAN BULMA BRIEF, LA CIENTÍFICA MÁS INTELIGENTE DE TODO EL MUNDO, Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE UN ESTÚPIDO DE LA CIUDAD DEL NORTE ME SUPERE!

Definitivamente se parecían. Bulma en un arrebato de ira tiró todos los planos y los cacharros que tenía sobre la mesa al suelo. Y uno de ellos lo estrelló contra la pared haciéndolo picadillo. Vegeta aprovechó para entrar sigilosamente y verla.

- ¡DEMOSTRARÉ QUE PUEDO SUPERARLO PORQUE LO HE HECHO SIEMPRE Y DEMOSTRARÉ A MI PADRE QUE DEBE CONFIAR EN MÍ Y NO EN ESE CAPULLO ENGREÍDO!

Vegeta por dentro se carcajeaba y por fuera mostraba una leve sonrisita.

- _Menudo carácter tiene la tía._

Pero de golpe le cambió la cara. Bulma cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a sollozar.

- Inventaré algo mejor, lo haré porque soy buena en ello. Lo sé. - hubo un silencio. - Joder... me siento sola... ahora ya no tengo a nadie que me consuele. ¡Mierda! Siempre me pasa igual. Me acostumbraré. - se apoyó en la mesa y se levantó. Respiró profundamente, frunció un poco el entrecejo y miró a la pared como si hubiera alguien.. - No me voy a rendir, no voy a dejar que me destruyan mi orgullo. - sentenció.

En ese momento se giró a recoger las cosas y vio allí a Vegeta, de pie, mirándola profundamente. Nunca había visto esa expresión de él, es como si quisiera penetrarla con la mirada y descubrir todo su ser. ¿Desde cuándo llevaba ahí, qué había escuchado?

- Ve...Vegeta...

Estaba casi paralizada. Seguro que había visto su delirio. No sabía qué hacer, lo mejor quizás era irse ya a preparar la cena. Pero cuando fue a salir intentando ignorarlo, él cruzó la mano por delante de ella y se lo impidió. Ella se quedó quieta, sin mover un pelo. No lo miró, no se atrevía, prefirió seguir mirando el suelo.

Él había visto todo. Sí. Y también se había sorprendido de nuevo de lo parecidos que eran. Ambos eran orgullosos, eso ya lo sabía. Ambos querían superarse continuamente, también lo averiguó. Y ambos estaban solos, sin nadie al lado. No eran exactamente iguales, porque ella tenía a sus amigos, pero no iban a ser ellos quien la iban a soportar continuamente ni iban a saber todo sobre ella. Ahora él quería saber más. Aunque fuera una insignificante terrícola, esa mujer había demostrado tener carácter y orgullo, así que sí podía entenderle cuando se metía con él o cuando lo regañaba. Quizás era la que mejor lo podía a llegar a entender.

Vegeta, se incorporó y con la misma mano que con la que impidió que se fuera, la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él en un suave abrazo. Ella estaba atónita. Nunca se hubiera esperado ese gesto. Ya lo dice la expresión: nunca digas nunca. Era cálido. A pesar de siempre comportarse de una manera fría, ahora estaba siendo amable de nuevo. Se acordó de la última noche que pasaron juntos. Aquella noche él también había sido cálido con ella. Estaba muy bien en sus fuertes brazos y aunque ella empezaba a ser algo más alto que él, se sentía amparada por su fuerza. No pasó mucho tiempo al abrazo que ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Vegeta le había ofrecido su hombro para llorar.

.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

* * *

_**¡Me encantó escribir este final! Tenía ya unas ganas de llegar a esta escena. Me la imagino muchas veces pero no soy capaz de dibujarla y me encantaría. Y tiene pecado porque estudio Bellas Artes, pero tranquilos, lo conseguiré.**_

_**¡Saludos a todos!**_


	12. Postre

_Estaba muy bien en sus fuertes brazos y aunque ella empezaba a ser algo más alto que él, se sentía amparada por su fuerza. No pasó mucho tiempo al abrazo que ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente._

_Vegeta le había ofrecido su hombro para llorar._

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Postre**

Se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y no recordaba cómo había llegado a su cama. Sólo recordaba el haberse quedado llorando sobre el hombro de Vegeta casi toda la noche y que éste había aguantado pacientemente. Quizás Vegeta no era tan cruel como aparentaba. La seria mirada que le dedicó la noche anterior no era de odio ni de desprecio, sino era una mirada penetrante que quería introducirse en ella, escudriñarla por todo su ser. Y lo que menos esperaba era ese abrazo que apartaba toda su soledad de encima y le permitía encontrar un momento de paz, un momento en el que pudo desahogarse. Lo estaba pasando muy mal, Yamcha no entendía que si quería seguir siendo su amiga, necesitaba un tiempo para reflexionar. No podía todo ocurrir de un día para otro, ni de una semana para otra, ni siquiera en un mes. No para ella.

No podía quitarse de su mente el abrazo. No podía, sencillamente. Le había sido tan agradable, que hasta se había levantado tranquila. Sin embargo le quedaba una duda todavía: ¿por qué lo hizo? Aunque la hubiera escuchado despotricar de la empresa competidora, aunque la hubiera escuchado decir que le habían herido el orgullo y aunque la hubiera visto sollozar, nunca hubiera pensdado que Vegeta sería capaz de consolarla de tal manera, con un simple acto, con un cálido abrazo que le ofrecía el hombro para llorar y soltar todo lo que llevaba reprimiendo durante mucho tiempo.

Vio que Vegeta no estaba en la cocina y se imaginó que estaría en la cámara de gravedad. Decidió que le daría una buena comida, de aquellas que hasta a un sayan le puede llenar el estómago.

Por otro lado, Vegeta estaba enfrascado en su entrenamiento, o mejor dicho, pensando en lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Estaba pensando en parar de dar patadas y sentarse a pensar, puesto que sus golpes estaban siendo inestables y para nada precisos. ¿Por qué había abrazado a aquella humana y dejado que llorara sobre su hombro? No lo entendía. Actuó sin pensar, al igual que cuando la cogió antes de que cayera enferma al suelo, al igual que cuando la recostó en la cama. Era su cuerpo el que se movía solo. Aquella noche había sentido la soledad de la mujer. Nunca pensó que una terrícola como ella pudiera sentirse sola, ella que tenía tantos amigos y parecía tener un carácter fuerte (y lo tenía). No pudo resistirse. Se sentía como ella y ambos necesitaban lo mismo: compañía. Pero estaba claro que nuestro príncipe no lo iba aceptar y, aunque lo sabía, se lo guardaba en una caja debajo del mar de su corazón.

Pensó otra vez en Bulma, y le dio rabia el pensarlo. Se transformó en super sayan. Increíble, cada vez le costaba menos. Pero le seguía preocupando que fuera pensando en ella. Luego cuando ya pensaba en derrotar a Kakarotto y al chico pelilila, entonces es cuando no se rendía y le aumentaban más la ganas de entrenar. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya tenía la resolución: aquella terrícola se había vuelto su mujer. Ya la había tomado varias veces, pero se había ido metiendo poco a poco en el juego del sentimentalismo en el que Kakarotto también jugaba. Tenía todas las de perder. Ahora ya no era lo mismo cuando la tomaba, ahora ya no hacía sexo y punto. Ahora lo hacía gozándolo a más no poder porque era ella. Y todo eso le costaba admitirlo, de hecho todavía no lo hacía del todo. Metió unas patadas con furia al aire. ¿Y ahora qué haría? Jamás se lo diría a esa mujer ruidosa, seguro que se burlaría de él o cualquier cosa similar. No. Además si ella no sentía lo mismo, no servía de nada. Y con esos pensamientos, aguantó más con el estado de super guerrero.

Cuando acabó el entrenamiento de la mañana, salió hacia la cocina. Allí se sorprendió porque vio la mesa más llena de lo normal y con lo que más le gustaba: la carne. Miró hacia dentro de la cocina y vio una feliz Bulma preparando algo más. Ella se percató y se giró.

- Buenas, Vegeta.

Bulma iba a preguntarle sobre el entrenamiento para ser amable, pero sabía que al guerrero quizás le incomodaba, puesto que no era muy sociable. No solían gustarle muchas preguntas. Así que menos le iba a preguntar por qué anoche la abrazó.

- En seguida está todo. Si quieres puedes empezar a comer. ¡Y de postre hay helado de chocolate!

Aunque Vegeta fuera muy serio, apartado y muy, muy, muy adulto, le perdía el chocolate. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban del planeta Tierra. No le importaba cómo estuviera, mientras fuera chocolate, le gustaba y cuanto más negro, mejor.

Se dirigió a la mesa y empezó a engullir. Cuando llegó Bulma, él ya se había tragado un tercio de la comida. Ella sólo pudo que sonreír.

- Ah, Vegeta. - éste lo miró. - Gracias por lo de anoche. Me ayudó mucho. Y lo siento que tuvieras que cargar conmigo hasta el cuarto.

- Hmph.

Bulma ya se había acostumbrado a esa expresión. Era típica de él. No significaba ni un sí ni un no. En este caso se imaginó, o prefería imaginarse, que significaba un "no es nada" o un "no importa". Vegeta era así, no lo diría claramente, eso rebajaría su orgullo de príncipe el cual le reclamaba siempre ser el mejor y que le hicieran todo por él. Esa parte de él le gustaba, sí. Ahora claramente podía decir que le gustaba. Quizás era peligroso decir que se había enamorado del guerrero, pero podía afirmar que empezaba a gustarle, empezaba a querer tener más contacto con él. Ya sabía que no podía tratarlo como a Yamcha (aunque no quisiera pensar más en él). Vegeta era totalmente distinto, pero ella no sabía cómo la miraría el sayan si le proponía algo como una amistad o incluso una amistad con derecho a roce. Al fin y al cabo, ya se habían acostado varias veces para saciar su apetito. Quizás le contestaría que esos sentimentalismos nada más lo harían más débil o que nunca se podría juntar con una simple terrícola.

Con esos pensamientos Bulma no se dio cuenta que el sayan ya había terminado y la estaba mirando como la noche anterior, con esa mirada de querer ver através de ella. ¿Por qué la miraba así? Esa mirada hacía que se pusiera muy nerviosa y empezara a colorearse.

- ¡Uis, el postre! Ahora te lo traigo.

Fue a la cocina y sacó un plato de helado de chocolate decorado con trozos de chocolate blanco y negro. Notó cómo la mirada de Vegeta se abría un poco al verlo. Sabía que lo disfrutaría. Se lo dejó delante de él y notó como una especie de brillo alegre en su mirada. Ahora mismo parecía un niño más que ese apuesto y atractivo hombre que hacía un rato la miraba.

- Que lo disfrutes.

Bulma decidió dejarlo solo con su gozo. Así no tendría porqué reprimir la emoción que sentía. Se dirigió al laboratorio y allí fue recogiendo el estropicio que había organizado la noche anterior. Volvió a mirar los planos.

-_ Realmente estaba alterada. Esto tiene muchos fallos y es mejorable por aquí, aquí y aquí. Luego lo retocaré._

Al levantarse de coger las cosas del suelo, se percató que Vegeta estaba ahí de pie, apoyado en el marco, con los brazos cruzados. Ella se puso algo nerviosa. Él se fue acercando a ella hasta que estaban a escasos centímetros.

- ¿Te gustó el postre?

Pero Vegeta no respondió. Se acercó más y la cogió por la cintura, la sentó encima de la mesa y empezó a darle besos por detrás de la oreja, por el cuello y fue bajando cerca del pecho.

- ¡Ah, Vegeta, qué haces!

- Ahora viene el verdadero postre.

Eso ruborizó mucho a la chica y también la excitó. Le levantó la cara a Vegeta y lo miró a los ojos. Volvía a tener la mirada de antes y ahora tenían un toque seductor. Eso era irresistible para para ella. Vegeta era un hombre muy guapo. Le acarició la cara y luego sus manos fueron bajando por el su musculoso cuello, luego por sus anchos hombros y luego se arrastraron por el largo de sus fuertes brazos. Vegeta decidió entonces darle un suave beso, después fue bajando y, mientras le daba besos en el cuello, las manos subían y le acariciaba el pecho. Bulma estaba tanto sorprendida como excitada. Él le había dado un beso, eso para ella significaba mucho pero, ¿y para él? Quizás no era lo mismo. Igualmente estaba siendo tan delicado y tierno que no podía resistirse ni ser violenta, sino que quería seguir ese ritmo suave que por ahora el macho estaba poniendo.

Se volvieron a mirar y Vegeta le bajo la bata y le quitó el camisón, quedándose ella en ropa interior. Se sonrojó mucho e intentó taparse sin dar mucho resultado.

- No sé de qué te avergüenzas, no es la primera vez que te veo así. - le dijo con una voz un poco ronca.

No dejó que contestara. Se quitó los guantes que siempre llevaba y la acarició con sus manos por todo el cuerpo. Ella notó esa caricia. Sentía los dedos fuertes de aquel hombre y parecía como si la atrajera a él. Su manos se movieron solas y decidieron irle subiendo la camiseta hasta que ésta estuvo fuera. Entonces le empezó a acariciar las marcadas formas de sus abdominales son sus finos dedos, descubriendo cada músculo que tenía en el cuerpo.

Estuvieron prácticamente toda la tarde en el laboratorio juntos, disfrutando cada uno del cuerpo del otro, sudando, gimiendo y, según la versión de Vegeta, "haciendo un entrenamiento especial". Ambos acabaron cansados en el suelo del laboratorio de tal ritmo que habían llevado. No notaban ni el frío que les venía de abajo, más bien, les agradaba para así bajar un poco su temperatura corporal. Bulma volvió a mirar a Vegeta. No estaba serio del todo. Podía entrever un ápice de gusto, de paz. Él volteó la cabeza y la miró también. Vegeta empezó a adorar esos ojos azules, en ellos se podría perder durante horas. Eran realmente penetrantes. No se daba cuenta que Bulma pensaba lo mismo de los suyos, oscuros pero profundos.

No sabían que hacer después de tal "postre". Ambos se quedaron mirándose hasta que Vegeta se incorporó del suelo y se quedó pensativo sentado.

- _¿Cómo es posible que me haya dejado ir así? Creo que el hecho de convertirme en super guerrero me ha afectado, he tenido que pensar tantas veces con ella que al final... -_ la miró de reojo. -_ Pero hay que decir que es muy placentero juntarme con ella de esta manera._

Bulma se había dado cuenta que algo había cambiado en Vegeta, poco pero lo había hecho. Quizás si se lo decía se ofendería, así que mejor no diría tampoco nada. En ese momento se sentía plena y había gozado. Ahora le faltaba saber si él también lo había sentido como ella. Aparentemente, sí, pero, ¿sólo físicamente? Había sido diferente, muy diferente.

* * *

Esa noche Bulma debía ir a una reunión en una de las pequeñas empresas exportadoras de Capsule Corp.

Estaba en su cuarto arreglándose. A pesar que su cuerpo se movía solo, ya por costumbre, su mente no estaba pendiente de lo que se ponía o cómo se maquillaba; ella estaba pensando en Vegeta. No podía parar de darle vueltas. Quería proponerle que durmiera con ella, pero quizás eso era demasiado directo o la miraría de manera despectiva. Sabía que después de todo lo que había pasado en el laboratorio, tanto el consuelo que le dio aquella noche de desesperación como esa tarde de "postre", lo necesitaba a su lado. ¿Pero sería el adecuado Vegeta o él le diría que sería rebajarse mucho, que no se juntaba con humanos débiles? Demasiadas vueltas le daba.

Cuando acabó se miró al espejo, se hizo un guiño y se dijo a si misma:

- Ya se verá, todo llegará, seguro.

Bajó a la sala y, por un casual (¿seguro?), pasaba Vegeta con un refresco en la mano. Vegeta no era muy dado a algunos productos que los humanos comían, pero los refescros le sentaban bien después de un entrenamiento que sabía que reanudaría.

Aunque su cara pareció no cambiar según Bulma, a él no se le pasó por alto lo guapa que iba y lo atractiva que se veía con el conjunto que llevaba.

Vestía un precioso vestido azul cielo y negro algo ajustado. Era de tirantes pero sus hombros se tapaban por una pequeña chaqueta nada más de media manga también negra. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo carmín resaltándolos. La sombra de ojos era también negra, pero de una manera muy sutil, lo justo para que resaltaran sus grandes ojos. Estaba bellísima.

- Em... Vegeta, me voy a una reunión, quizás llego algo tarde. - dijo por decir. Al guerrero a no le interesaban estos temas. - Pero supongo que estaré para la cena. - creyó que eso sí que era un dato importante.

- Hmph. - Simplemente.

* * *

La reunión había empezado siendo realmente aburrida. Aunque Bulma era una de las personas más importantes y principales en la reunión, a penas estaba prestando atención. Los primeros discursos políticos que hacían los que habían organizado la reunión nunca le interesaban. Siempre era lo mismo, e incluso se hacían publicidad. Siempre eran buenos. A ella le gustaba más activarse cuando se hablaba de tecnología y dinero, de proyectos interesantes para el futuro, materiales que necesitaría, etc, ése era su punto fuerte y es donde demostraba que era mejor que nadie.

Pasó una hora y el pesado gordinflón que presidía la mesa todavía estaba dando la lata que si la empresa tal, que si la empresa cual.

* * *

Vegeta seguía su entrenamiento. Aunque había mejorado mucho, se sentía débil, orgullosamente hablando. Por su cabeza rondaba sin parar los últimos meses en Capsule Corp, lo que había hecho con Bulma, la manera en cómo la había deseado físicamente como... ¿como qué? Todavía no sabía cómo llamar a "eso" que estaba surgiendo de él. No podía seguir así, debía despojarse de todo ese sentimentalismo penoso que le estaban provocando los malditos terrestres. Pero no podía. Se sentía tan vencido ante la idea. Lo único que lo reconfortaba era saber que transformarse en Super Guerrero ya no lo cansaba tanto y podía manternerlo casi tanto tiempo como quisiera, que seguía teniendo odio a Kakarotto y que llegaría el día en que lo vencería.

Su golpes eran fugaces ante la última idea.

* * *

Después de tres horas largas y pesadas de charla, Bulma salió del edificio donde se había dado la reunión. Sentía el culo dormido de haber estado sentada prácticamente las tres horas. Únicamente se había levantado en el descanso de 15 minutos que daban para ir al aseo, a tomar un rápido café o fumarse un cigarro y después cuando tuvo que exponer/vender uno de los productos que la empresa quería exportar.

- ¿Dónde narices está mi cápsula del coche?

Estaba tan concentrada rebuscando en su bolso, que no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba desde la parte oscura de la acera...

* * *

- _Tengo un mal presentimiento_. - pensó Vegeta descansando un poco.

Miró hacia el reloj.

- _Tengo hambre._

* * *

Bulma seguía rebuscando en su bolso. Aunque era un bolso pequeño, cuando quería encontrar algo, no salía.

- Vaya, vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí? - una voz masculina dijo a su lado izquierdo.

- Es una preciosa mujer. - dijo otra voz al lado derecho.

Bulma estaba asustada. Dos hombres la tenían rodeada.

- Yo... yo... si quieréis el dinero, os lo doy en seguida, de hecho, os... os podéis llevar el bolso entero. - tartamudeó una temblorosa Bulma.

.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

* * *

**_Según FanFiction, éste capítulo es el que más palabras tiene. Os ha gustado?_**

**_Bueno, últimamente he parado un poco la producción de fics por falta de tiempo, los estudios me reclaman más que otra cosa y creo que eso es más importante._**

**_De esta historia tengo un capítulo más hecho que subiré la semana que viene si puedo, pero perdonadme que en Semana Santa no suba nada._**

**_Itzel: sí, ya va siendo hora y no falta mucho, tranqui ;) Piensa que esta historia ocurre en unos 3 años :P_**

**_Magaly Cherry: Gracias por seguirme y por dejarme comentarios, te lo agradezco mucho!_**

**_Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_**


	13. Mi mujer

Bulma estaba asustada. Dos hombres la tenían rodeada.

- Yo... yo... si quieréis el dinero, os lo doy en seguida, de hecho, os... os podéis llevar el bolso entero. - tartamudeó una temblorosa Bulma.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Su mujer**

Había vivido muchas aventuras junto a Goku y peligrosas, pero todavía no se acostumbraba a estar en peligro. Esos hombres estaban armados y ella allí no llevaba nada encima.

- Je, je, je, ¿el bolso? Claro que lo queremos.

- Pero, también queremos algo más... eres demasiado hermosa para ir suelta por la noche.

Los dos hombres la agarraron de los brazos y la empezaron a estar contra su voluntad hacia un callejón oscuro, sin salida, ya lejos del edificio iluminado de la reunión.

- ¡No dejadme!

- Oh, vamos. No te vamos a hacer nada, simplemente queremos pasar un rato divertido contigo. Je, je, je.

En un intento de zafarse, Bulma le dio un taconazo al más pequeño de los dos hombre y salió corriendo. Pero el otro hombre, uno fuertote y grande la agarró violentamente de la cintura y se la acercó, y, cerca de su oreja, le dijo:

- Veo que eres una putita muy salvaje. Me parece que te vamos a tener que domar...

- ¡NOOO, POR FAVOR! Dejadme ir... yo... yo os doy todo el dinero que queráis pero dejadme ir... - a Bulma ya le estaban saliendo las lágrimas.

Aquellos asquerosos la estaban sobando por todas partes y contra la fuerza del más grande no podía hacer nada ella. Se sentía tan indefensa, tan objeto en ese momento. A pesar de sus llantos, ellos no paraban, así que ella tampoco quería poner resistencia pasiva. No paraba de moverse para que la dejaran ir por cansancio, pero no fue así.

El delgaducho se acercó a ella mientras el grande la agarraba y le dio un manotazo.

- Ese es tu pago por lo de antes.

Se acercó más y empezó a tocarle el pecho bruscamente. Sacó una navaja y cuidando la presión, rajó el traje por diferentes puntos: dejando ver un pecho y mostrando más muslo de las piernas.

- Si te estás quietecita, no te haremos daño.

El grandote le ató las manos y después le cogió de la cintura de nuevo y con la otra mano, bajó sus dedos hasta la zona más íntima de la mujer.

- ¡NOOOO!

- Sabes, tus lagrimitas sólo me excitan más...

¡Qué asco le estaba dando eso! Esos hombres eran realmente repugnantes y sin escrúpulos, unos bajos violadores que encima olían mal. No había nadie que la pudiera ayudar, ¿por qué justamente ahora sólo se le ocurría en un nombre?

- Ve...Vegeta... snif.

- No vale la pena que llames a nadie. Si haces bien tu papel, te soltaremos antes. Je, je. - le dijo el flacucho escupiéndole prácticamente en la cara.

Vegeta... mientras los dos apestosos hombres la tocaban, era en él en el único en quién pensaba. Quería que viniera a salvarla, pero sabía que eso no sería así. Primero porque al príncipe guerrero le importaba poco lo que le pudiera pasar, ya que no se juntaba con humanos y menos el tener sentimientos. Y segundo, porque él estaba entrenando en Capsule Corp y ella estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad, no había manera de que supiera lo que estaba pasando por allí. No le gustaba nada que las sucias manos de esos pervertidos la tocaran. No eran las manos de Vegeta, que aunque tuviera su carácter y su manera de actuar, con ella era diferente, no le hacía daño y no podría decirse que la obligara.

Le estaban dejando marcas de chupetones por todos los lados y se restregaban cerca de ella, tanto por delante como por detrás, para excitarse más. Pero ella lo único que podía hacer era llorar y sentir el dolor de ser utilizada como muñeca inchable, como un juguete sexual para aquellos hombres. Le estaban estirando el pelo y la obligaban a lamer los dedos gordos del grande para que luego los restregara por su cuerpo y bajaran de nuevo a "masajear" su zona íntima.

- N...no...snif...

- No sigas así, mujer, a medida que diga "no", lo iremos alargando más, ¿vale? Je, je.

- Dejadla ir.

Una sombra había aparecido al principio del estrecho callejón y se acercaba tranquilamente.

- He dicho, que la soltéis.

- Je, ¿quién te crees que eres, enano?

La cara de recién llegado se desveló. Era bajito comparado a los demás, sí, pero tenía mucho músculo y su mirada era poderosa, altiva y... asesina. Era Vegeta y además más enfadado de lo normal.

El flacucho sacó una pistola de detrás de su pantalón y se la enseñó:

- Anda, lárgate y no molestes. Sino, te mataré.

- ¿Tú, matarme? Ja.

Vegeta miró a Bulma, con lágrimas en los ojos, los chupetones por todas las partes, las ropas destrozada, algunos arañazos y un moflete hinchado y rojo y temblando. Luego dirigió de nuevo la mirada al flacucho y, de tal rabia que tenía encima, se convirtió en super sayan. Se dirigió hacia el que tenía el arma y aunque este disparaba, Vegeta ni se inmutaba. Lo cogió por la mano y se la rompió. Luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de aquellos que se te sale el hígado por la boca y lo empotró fuertemente contra la pared haciendo que pareciera un muñeco de trapo.

- Esto por tocar a MI mujer.

Viendo esto, el tiarrón grande tiró impulsivamente a Bulma al suelo haciendo que esta cayera de mala manera y se avalanzó violentamente contra Vegeta. Éste se enfureció más, no podía permitir que nadie tratar así a SU mujer. No quedarían vivos. El grandote pensando que podría con él fue a darle un puñetado, pero Vegeta no se lo pensó dos veces y apareció detrás suyo desnucándolo de un golpe y empotrándolo encima del otro.

Al tranquilizarse la escena, Vegeta miró dirección a Bulma y la vio en el suelo, acurrucada en sí misma y con la manos todavía atadas detrás suyo. Se acercó suavemente a ella.

- Vegeta... - susurró suavamente ella.

El guerrero dejó su estado de super sayan. La incorporó en silencio y pudo ver con más detalle lo que le habían hecho. Intentó calmarse respirando profundamente. Por primera vez en su vida había sentido que le faltaba en aire sin haber tenido una pelea a muerte. El sólo verla así hacía que algo dentro de él le estrujara su interior y le hiciera más daño que una avalancha de Frízers. Le desató cuidadosamente las manos y Bulma se avalanzó a él buscando un abrazo y llorando más todavía. A ella no le gustaba llorar, su orgullo maduro ya no se lo permitía, pero lo cierto es que un poco llorona sí que se había vuelto. Odiaba verse en ese estado y más ahora que nunca.

Sin decir nada, Vegeta la cogió en brazos y se la llevó volando a Capsule Corp. Entraron en la habitación de ella y la dejó en su cama. Bulma también no abría la boca. Vegeta observó sus delgadas muñecas: estaban tan rozadas por la atadura que le habían hecho que hasta se había formado herida y sangraba. Los arañazos no eran tales, sino eran cortes, seguramente de la navaja del flacucho, y todavía no se habían cerrado. Las heridas de los terrícolas tardaban mucho en cicatrizar.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño de Bulma y sacó el botiquín. Sabía que cada habitación disponía de uno. Lo abrió. Nunca había curado a nadie de esa manera, pero de tantas veces que lo había hecho Bulma, había aprendido las primitivas formas que tenían. Sacó el alcohol y lo mojó en algodón, luego lo empezó a aplicar encima de las rozaduras de las muñecas. Bulma se erizó por un momento, eso le dolía. Ella no era tan fuerte como el guerrero, pero no demostraría dolor, no quería. Su orgullo ya se había roto demasiado. No quería decir nada y menos gritar de dolor. Vegeta también sabía que le dolía. Él sabía que ese producto que aplicaba provocaba un picor doloroso muy fuerte cuando desinfectaba, sólo que él podía soportarlo y le sorprendió que Bulma ni siquiera hubiera dicho un "au". Cogió las vendas y se las enrolló. La miró, pero Bulma tenía la mirada perdida. Así que prosiguió. Luego, aplicó un poco más de ese líquido a los cortes. Nuevamente Bulma hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia. Vegeta se levantó y fue nuevamente al baño y cuando regresó, tenía una esponja mojada en la mano. Empezó a quitar el vestido a Bulma. Al principio ella se inquietó y lo miró asustada, pero él no prosiguió hasta que le diera permiso. Ella se relajó e incluso ayudó a quitarse su "precioso" vestido.

Una vez casi desnuda, él empezó a pasarle la esponja por todo el cuerpo. La limpió.

- Me sigo sintiendo sucia. - dijo ella en un tono apenas audible para una persona normal pero sí para el sayan.

Se la quedó mirando, aunque ella siguiera cabizbaja. Y siguió lo que había empezado. Se levantó y se quedó frente a ella. Con voz baja pero contundente le dijo:

- Cámbiate.

Y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Vegeta no aguantaba verla así. Todavía seguía muy furioso. Debía calmar sus ánimos o aún haría explotar el planeta entero. Sabía que ella no se encontraba bien, pero ahora mismo tampoco podía estar a su lado. Le haría más daño.

Escuchó la puerta que se abría y aparecía Bulma, con cara sería y perdida. Él quería decirle que reposara, pero no le salían las palabras. Ella habló primero:

- ¿Cómo... supiste...?

- Lo presentí.

Bulma subió la mirada rápidamente, pero él no la miraba. Estaba de brazos cruzados y con la cara girada. No podía mirarla, eso le haría daño a él.

- Te haré la cena. - dijo ella.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. El sayan pensaba que al final tendría que prepararse algo él solito porque Bulma se estaría encerrada en su habitación por días. Pero no fue así. La siguió hasta la cocina y allí ella empezó a cocinar.

- _Seguro que le duelen horrorosamente las muñecas, y aún así no llora, no se queja y me hace la cena. Realmente es orgullosa, aunque ahora mismo se deba sentir por los suelos. ¡Malditos cabrones! ¡Tendría que haberlos hecho sufrir más!_ _¡Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso! Grrrr..._

* * *

Después de la cena, Bulma se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerró allí. Vegeta prefirió no molestarla. Él más que nadie comprendía el querer estar asolas consigo mismo, para pensar o para desahogarse. Se dirigió a su cuarto, se cambió y se metió en su cama dispuesto a dormir. Y digo dispuesto, porque no lo conseguía. Al cabo de una hora, alguien dio unos golpecitos a su puerta.

Sabía quien era. Se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la cama. Bulma apareció por la puerta y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Parece como si todo se lo hubieran dicho con la mirada.

Vegeta se apartó hacía un lado (suerte de la anchura de la cama) y Bulma se dirigió hacía la cama. Él miró sus muñecas y vio que los vendajes se habían manchado un poco. La miró de nuevo, finalmente se levantó a por el botiquín y le cambió los vendajes, igual que ella hacía con él. Ella se metió en la cama y se acurrucó al extremo, pensando que así no molestaría tanto al guerrero. Pero Vegeta no pensaba igual. Se metió en la cama y la atrajo un poco hacía sí. Apagaron las luces.

En medio de la oscuridad ella preguntó en un susurro:

- ¿Realmente piensas lo que dijiste en el callejón?

Vegeta sabía perfectamente a lo que Bulma se refería. Ni siquiera lo había pensado al decirlo, le salió solo. Pero se acordaba: "Eso por tocar a MI mujer". Hacía tiempo que ya la había empezado a considerar así, pero nunca lo había expresado, ya fuera por orgullo o por miedo. Miedo a que ella se apartara más. Los guerreros eran de una sola mujer una vez creían haberla encontrado. A pesar de algún lío extraterrestre, no había estado con ninguna fémina parecida a él en años. Ella lo hacía sentir bien.

La abrazó.

Bulma se giró dentro del suave abrazo del sayan y se puso cara a cara. Se miraron en la oscuridad. Solamente había la efímera luz de la luna. Ella acercó más el rostro al del príncipe y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Esta es una manera de demostrar afecto aquí. O al menos, para la gran mayoría.

Es verdad que él había visto alguna vez que ella y el gusano estúpido de Yamcha se habían besado, pero no entendía por qué les gustaba. Ahora lo entendía. Los labios de ella eran suaves, aunque ahora tuvieran una pequeña herida, seguían transmitiendo su amor y se lo había demostrado a él. Quería volverlo a sentir. Así que se acercó a ella y se lo devolvió, pero esta vez no tan corto ni fugaz. Aunque no era un beso profundo, era un beso tierno y que los ponía en relación. Bulma había sentido un intenso hormigueo en el estómago como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo, cuando empezó a salir con Yamcha después de la primera aventura con Goku. Sí, eso era lo que ella añoraba: el sentirse enamorada.

Metió su cabeza en el pecho de él algo ruborizada y antes de quedarse dormida en sus cálidos brazos, él dijo:

- Esto sólo lo haré en privado.

Y ella sonrió más sonrojada todavía.

- Vale.

.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

* * *

_**Me da la sensación como si este último capítulo me hubiera salido muy suave... no discuten, no tienen sexo, Vegeta no está enfadado o provocando...**_

_**Uiiiis... se nota que he tenido un bajón de inspiración y sólo sigo el guión que me había hecho.**_

_**A partir de aquí ya no tengo nada más escrito y estoy muy liada con la universidad, así que espero que comprendáis que tarde en actualizar.**_

_**Gracias por vuestra paciencia.**_

_**PD: Sí, dentro de nada viene el paquetitooooo!**_

_**PD2: Corregidos errores (no sé si me dejo alguno, gracia VladLover)**_


	14. Disculpa

Ésta es la segunda disculpa que escribo hoy y que publico en Fanfiction.

Como he puesto en la otra, esta líneas que ahora vais a leer no son una justificación de por qué no he escrito, sino son una disculpa por el hecho de no haber escrito.

Debo decir que me ha sabido especialmente mal haber dejado así de cortada esta historia, pues le queda muy poquito para acabar, pero no me he visto con ánimo de continuarla, no he tenido inspiración ni tiempo. Así pues, cuando vuelva a coger la dinámica de la historia (me la releeré por encima), continuaré y la daré por acabada.

Nada más pido un poco de paciencia.

Gracias.


	15. Una nueva máquina

_- Esto sólo lo haré en privado._

_Y ella sonrió más sonrojada todavía._

_- Vale._

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Una nueva máquina**

Desde aquella noche en la que Vegeta había admitido que Bulma era su mujer, ambos dormían juntos. Ambos gozaban del cuerpo caliente del otro cada noche, ya fuera una noche de "entrenamiento" o no.

Bulma se sentía amparada sólo con la presencia del sayan, pero también por sus fuertes brazos que de vez en cuando la rodeaban y pasaban la noche junto a ella. Sin contar que le encantaba notar el pecho del sayan pegado a su espalda, notando su pausada respiración.

Vegeta sentía el miedo de que sin querer chafara a Bulma, pero sabía que no sería capaz ni en sueños. Le era agradable la presencia de la mujer y le gustaba el olor que desprendía su cabello. Otra cosa que le gustaba al guerrero eran los camisones y pijamas con los que dormía Bulma. Algunos eran anchos y opacos pero otros, sus favoritos, eran algo más transparentes y cortos.

A pesar de que Bulma solía moverse bastante, cuando empezó a dormir con él, lo dejó de hacer, curiosamente. Recordaba noches con Yamcha en las que éste acababa en el suelo por una patada suya o porque poco a poco lo había ido empujando al filo de la cama hasta que no quedara más que aire en el que apoyarse. A ella le encantaba notar, insconscientemente, que la cama era toda sólo para ella.

* * *

Los amigos de Bulma no decían a penas nada porque a penas se habían visto. El único con el que había más contacto era con Yamcha y cada vez que se pasaba por ahí, Vegeta le echaba una mirada que lo podría matar. El humano sospechaba algo (el cortito de Yamcha), pero prefería no hablar.

* * *

Pasaron unos días y todo fue "normal". De vez en cuando discutían y otras se ignoraban, típicamente a su manera: Vegeta a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad y Bulma a crear en su laboratorio. Mas luego por la noche, parecían transformarse y ser más suaves (o salvajes) con el otro (la famosa reconciliación). Ya no se retenían en acercar sus rostros y si se besaban, ambos preferían hacerlo de una manera pasional y profunda. Durante el día, su comportamiento parecía una gran actuación.

Los padres de Bulma no se dieron cuenta de ese cambio tan importante (que Vegeta ya no dormía en su habitación sino en la de su hija), pero todos sabemos en el mundo en el que viven. La madre de Bulma más alegre que nunca y ofreciendo pastelitos a todo el mundo que se cruzaba delante de ella y el padre de Bulma estudiando nuevas mecánicas y escondiendo sus revistas porno en cápsulas.

* * *

Una noche, oscura, silenciosa menos por la respiración de dos entes...

- ¡Lo tengo!

Bulma se levantó corriendo de la cama sin pensar que ya no estaba sola, luego, despertando al pobre Vegeta de su sueño. Salió corriendo hacia su laboratorio y empezó a trapichear con diferentes objetos y máquinas. Vegeta de un humor de perros y medio sobado (sí, ahora tenía días que dormía profundamente) la había seguido y la observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

- Qué haces...

- Un detalle y... ¡El desvitalizador está listo!

- ¿Mmmmh?

- Ains, Vegeta... encima que lo hago por ti... Esta es una máquina de combate, es parecido al rebota-ki pero con la diferencia de que también absorbe la energía con el que entrena y se la devuelve con la misma intensidad. Por tanto no puede ser tocado por las partes que absorbe.

- ¿Devolverla?

- Sí, tú mismo notarás que te devuelves tu propia energía porque la reconocerás (o esa es la idea). Tiene una pila muy potente que puede almacenar mucha energía para devolverla como varios ataques o uno solo muy fuerte. Además es muy ráp...

- Tú... ¿es que quieres matarme, Bulma? Si te fijas, todos loas aparatos que haces van todos a matarme. - y puso una cara de entre enfado y sarcasmo.

- ¡Oh, vamos, cariño! - y le hizo un guiño con el ojo. - Bueno, ¿no es eso lo que te hace más fuerte?

(Vegeta con una gotita en la cabeza)

- Los he desprovisto de AI, así que no se te rebotarán. Podrás desconectarlos cuando quieras.

Vegeta debía admitir que su mujer era una genio en la mecánica terrestre (y casi extraterrestre).

* * *

**_Comentario de la autora:_**

* * *

**_Es un capitulillo corto, lo siento, pero me apetecía escribirlo porque Bulma crea una máquina parecida a los robots que luego aparecen. Eso en parte podría explicar por qué no sorprenden tanto a Vegeta y se puede enfrentar cara a cara con ellos transformado._**

**_Peny hdez: Dicho y hecho, este capítulo es el penúltimo!_**

**_magaly cherry: Espero que a ti te venga la inspiración y hagas increíbles historias._**

**_diida: Bueno, más que continuarla... la acabaré en dos capítulos. Así que perdóname si se te hace corto. No soy muy dada a hacer largas historias, aunque ésta y otra que tengo en proceso son la excepción xD_**

**_Androide 18: Te contesto en el siguiente capítulo :P_**


	16. Un sayan más

_- Tú... ¿es que quieres matarme, Bulma? Si te fijas, todos loas aparatos que haces van todos a matarme. - y puso una cara de entre enfado y sarcasmo._

_- ¡Oh, vamos, cariño! - y le hizo un guiño con el ojo. - Bueno, ¿no es eso lo que te hace más fuerte?_

_(Vegeta con una gotita en la cabeza)_

_- Los he desprovisto de AI, así que no se te rebotarán. Podrás desconectarlos cuando quieras._

_Vegeta debía admitir que su mujer era una genio en la mecánica terrestre (y casi extraterrestre)._

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Un sayan más**

El silencio de esa noche era intranquilo e incómodo. Cada vez faltaba menos para que los androides llegaran, eran conscientes del paso del tiempo y de lo que podría llegar a pasar. Aunque Vegeta podía ir creciéndose constantemente diciendo que él los vencería a todos y que se estaba volviendo más fuerte, no tenía todo su orgullo con él y quedaba un resquicio de inseguridad que no quería admitir. El niñato de pelo lila había puesto el nivel de esos androides como invencible y él mismo, Vegeta, había visto que el niño se transformaba en súper guerrero, lo cual quería decir que no era tan flojo como lo criticaba. Por otra parte, Bulma también se preocupaba. Tenía miedo de poder perder todo, básicamente comodidades (¡con lo creída que es ella) pero también los amigos, y de estar sumida en un mundo completamente destructivo y bajo el doctor Guero, lo que significaría, seguramente, que ella tendría que trabajar para sus investigaciones malignas o que, directamente, la mataría por considerarla una amenaza de avance tecnológico.

Luego ambos recordaron el cuerpo del otro. Teniendo los pensamientos tan catastrofistas que estaban teniendo, a Vegeta le entraron ganas de estrechar a Bulma entre sus brazos, hacerla suya de verdad, sentirla. Y a Bulma también le apetecía sentir a alguien en su cuerpo.

Empezaron con caricias y luego se fueron dando besitos por diferentes partes de la cara y el cuello. No tenían pensado hacerlo, pero un roce incitaba a otro nuevo y así consecutivamente el deseo aumentaba. Vegeta amplió el terreno de tacto a otras zonas como el trasero de ella y Bulma se acercaba a él para sentir su delantero. Los besos se iban intensificando y Vegeta, muy excitado, se puso de encima de ella. En ese momento no pudo más. En su planeta él estaba en una edad de procrear perfecta y eso también lo hacía algo "más sensible" (aunque a los guerreros no les gustara esa palabra) a juntarse con féminas. Así que en ese arrebato, casi de locura, le mordió suavemente el cuello.

- Pensé que no te gustaba eso. - se sorprendió ella.

- Nunca dije eso.

Siguió besándola y excitándola. Estaban llegando a un éxtasis increíble. Creían nunca haberse sentido así. Estaban colorados y sudados y él no dudó en intentar llegar más lejos. Lo había pedido y quería hacerlo, aún sabiendo las consecuencias. Le acabó metiendo todo su miembro en el momento perfecto para ella, el momento perfecto para que ella gimiera de placer, y empezó a moverse de manera salvaje. Ella pidió con su cuerpo ponerse encima, él se lo permitió y empezó a ir arriba y abajo, sin pensar nada más que en el goce de los movimientos y el roce que sentía ahí abajo. Lo estaban realmente disfrutando y lo llevaron hasta el final, sin preocuparles nada de lo que estaban haciendo o lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro, si es que había uno en el que estuvieran vivos.

Bulma acabó agotada. Para ella era como hacer una gran maratón corriendo. Él también estaba cansado, lo había disfrutando tanto, que a pesar de su entrenamiento, le pareció haber hecho un intensivo a más de 400G. ¿Cómo era posible que el mero hecho de tener sexo, y con una terrícola, le creara esa sensación de agotamiento tan profunda? Incluso le venían ganas de dormirse...

Al final, esa noche se convirtió en un momento de inhibición y lujuria, después de relajación y de cansancio físico positivo.

* * *

Los días transcurrían normalmente. Bulma con sus investigaciones y Vegeta con sus entrenamientos en su amada cámara de gravedad y cacharritos "para destruir". Bulma percibió que se notaba un poco diferente, pero no reconocía sobre qué, hasta que hizo cuentas y se dio cuenta que hacía veinte días que le debería haber venido el periodo. Decidió llamar al doctor y éste le confirmó sus sospechas.

- Por favor, no diga nada a nadie... prefiero que sea una... ¡una sorpresa, sí!

- De acuerdo, señorita, pero prométame que se cuidará y me llamará si nota cualquier sensación rara o tiene alguna duda.

- Vale. - a partir de ese momento su mente empezó a dar vueltas.- _¿Estoy embarazada? ¿Y ahora qué hago, se lo digo o no? Me imagino su reacción desproporcionada, seguro que me deja y me ve como una carga "terrícola" o me dice que no ha sido más que un error y que soy una mujer estúpida... en parte me hace ilusión tener a este crío, sino se me pasará el tiempo y me quedaré... sola..._

Bulma empezó a meterse en sus cavilaciones, sin darse cuenta que casi ignoraba a todo el mundo porque estaba en las nubes y en sus pensamientos. Vegeta olía algo. Su instinto animal le decía lo que estaba ocurriendo y, lo que en parte, esperaba o más bien sabía que era consecuencia de su acción. Pero decidió no aventurarse y seguir entrenando a su ritmo, todavía no conocía demasiado bien el mundo terrícola.

Finalmente los pensamientos de Bulma se aclararon y se puso a trabajar acorde a ellos: se puso a reparar la cámara de gravedad de su padre (la vieja, la que estaba en el exterior). Sus modificaciones eran todo mejoras, incluso en algunos momentos superando a la nueva cámara en la que actualmente entrenaba Vegeta. Para evitar cualquier problema con su estado, se tomaba descansos y reposaba el tiempo necesario, pero siempre sin olvidar su idea, comía normal pero vigilaba el no excederse.

Vegeta, de vez en cuando a escondidas, la vigilaba y se preguntaba qué hacía:

- _¿Para qué narices está reparando ahora esa chatarra? La cámara en la que entreno es mucho más grande y potente... a pesar de las abolladuras que le he hecho y las veces que me he cargado el núcleo..._

Nimiedades a ojos del sayan puesto quien lo reparaba todo y se cansaba era Bulma...

* * *

Al poco Bulma ya había terminado de "actualizar" la vieja cámara de gravedad. Ya estaba preparada: Le iba a decir a Vegeta que estaba embaradaza. Tomó aire y se fue hacia donde el futuro padre estaba entrenando.

- Vegeta.

- ¡Qué! ¿No ves que entreno?

- Necesito hablar contigo.

Vegeta se mosqueó, pero aún así salió de la cámara de gravedad, cogió una toalla y se secó el sudor de la cara y el cuello. Bulma prosiguió:

- Estoy embarazada... y creo... que fue de aquella noche...

- _Lo sabía, mi instinto no me falla... me lo tengo merecido por haberla deseado así, ¡se lo pedí con aquel mordisco! ¿Cómo he podido caer tan bajo_- la miró a los ojos con su típico ceño fruncido y algo dolorido, y dijo - Me voy a entrenar fuera.

Bulma ya se imaginaba eso. La estaba abandonando... seguro que al haber pasado esto, él se sentía herido en el orgullo y... pero Vegeta le cortó ese pensamiento:

- Es para evitar que vosotros dos os hagáis ningún daño. - Aclaró con voz muy baja.

Eso hizo levantar de golpe la mirada de Bulma. ¡No se lo esperaba! No pensaba que Vegeta se fuera a preocupar por ella y por el pequeño ser que estaba creciendo en su vientre.

- Ven, Vegeta.

Se fueron ambos al gran jardín que tenían. Bulma se sacó del bolsillo una cápsula no blanca sino azul oscuro y la tiró para que se descomprimiera. De allí salió la cámara de gravedad que había estado mejorando. Luego se giró hacia Vegeta y le miró a lo ojos. El no dijo nada.

- _Ella lo había predecido. Fuera lo que pensara, sabía que me iba a ir de todas formas, así que había estado preparándome la cámara por si ese momento llegara..._

- La cámara ha sido mejorada con el nivel de la que estabas entrenando ahora, incluso en según que puntos es superior por su versatilidad. En la parte inferior tienes robots de lucha y trajes. - Se acercó a la cámara y la volvió a comprimir en una cápsula.

Vegeta no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera se le ocurría de qué forma irse. ¿Se debía despedir, cómo, o mejor no? Su mente en ese momento era un seguido de preguntas sobre qué tenía que hacer y cómo. No quería no decirle nada, al fin y al cabo, ella le importaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a tal nivel? Se había rebajado a amar a una humana mientras en el planeta Vegeta, todas las guerras estarían detrás de él. No quería verla llorar por una cosa insignificante como que él se fuera, cuando ella misma sabía que lo hacía por su protección. Pero las mujeres terrícolas eran tremendamente extrañas y de reacciones muy especiales. Sin embargo su semblante, a ojos de Bulma, era duro y concentrado en la cámara de entrenamiento.

Bulma tampoco sabía qué hacer. No sabía si dar media vuelva e irse o decirle que ya hacía tarde en irse (típico carácter suyo, discutir hasta el final). Vegeta había demostrado que no quería que ella saliera herida, era un paso, ¡pero no estaba diciendo nada! Estaba ensimismado en la actualizada cámara sin prestarle atención a ella. Típico de un sayan, el entrenamiento antes que la vida social...

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a nada y el silencio se tornó incómodo.

Al final Vegeta, aún reacio a sus propias convicciones, se acercó a Bulma, le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente. Era un beso tan tierno... le estaba diciendo que volvería. Para Vegeta, era mejor eso que utilizar palabras.

- Considérate afortunada de que yo haya hecho eso.

- Lo haré, mi príncipe.

Y al poco ya la figura de Vegeta había desaparecido en el cielo azul.

* * *

Sobre los 8-9 meses nació Trunks. La familia Brief estaba encantada con la criatura y no paraban de atosigarlo. Bulma, a pesar de todos sus miedos que surgieron mientras estaba embarazada, estaba demostrando ser una madre competente y a la vez capaz de llevar parte de las investigaciones de Capsule Corp. Pero en quien más pensaba era en Vegeta. No había día que se preguntara cómo estaba o cómo estaba entrenando...

- _¡Maldito Vegeta, mira que escaquearse de mis caprichos de embarazada con la escusa de entrenar! ¡Cuando venga le voy a hacer cambiar pañales sin parar!_

Pero de lo que Bulma no fue consciente esa misma noche que ella hacía esa promesa, Vegeta entró por la ventana del pequeño Trunks. Se acercó a lo que parecía una cama en miniatura, aunque con barrotes, y asomó la cabeza. Ahí yacía un pequeñín niñito con cola de mono que, a pesar de sus tranquilos sueños, tenía el ceño fruncido como su padre.

- Parece sano y fuerte. Pero antes de seguir con mi entrenamiento debo hacer algo...

Cogió al crío, mal, claro, es decir, de lo pies y dejándolo boca abajo, y se dispuso a arrancarle la cola, pero el peque se había despertado. Sus ojos enfocaron hacia Vegeta con un toque de curiosidad (y mira que en su postura le era difícil). No lloró ni nada, se dejó coger tranquilamente.

- Quizás esto te duela, pero si eres un guerrero y llevas mi sangre no llorarás. - Le susurró.

Y en un rápido movimiento le quitó la cola. Trunks empezó a poner cara de dolor y con lagrimillas amenazando salir, pero como si hubiera entendido a su padre, se tragó todo eso y respiró agitadamente con el ceño más fruncido como reprochándole el haberle hecho daño. Y la verdad, es que Trunks en esa edad era también tan orgulloso como su padre y su madre.

- Bien. - y escondió una pequeña sonrisilla.

Era curioso que Bulma no se la hubiera cortado ya, puesto que sabía qué podía pasar si el pequeño guerrero miraba la luna llena, pero le quitó importancia, pues él ya lo había hecho.

No sabía que en realidad Bulma la había conservado para poder mantener la memoria de "su" príncipe mono engreído que tanto echaba de menos.

Volvió a dejar a Trunks en su cunita, y se fue por donde había llegado (por la ventana, claro).

* * *

Al día siguiente.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah, Trunks, qué le ha pasado a tu cola, dónde está!

Y, bueno, he aquí el final de esta historia, pues todos ya sabéis cómo prosigue.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado y disculpad las molestias de publicación a tampoco tiempo de acabarla.**_

_**Muchos besos a todos y gracias por haber leído esta historia hasta el final.**_

* * *

_**Respuestas de la autora:**_

* * *

_**Androide 18:**_

_**¡Me encanta tu comentario! Me has escrito muchas cosas y eso me hace feliz, en serio. Me alegro de todo corazón que te esté gustando mi fic. Espero que el final no te decepcione, pues siempre la cago ahí (XD).**_

_**Sobre las escenas de sexo... ¡me gusta mucho escribirlas! Sobre todo las primera veces en que los personajes se ponen a hacerlo. Luego ya voy bajando la intensidad y le doy también más importancia a otras cosas.**_

_**Y sí, efectivamente, soy de Cataluña y ya sabía lo del 3XL, pero por el ajetreo que llevo normalmente, pues no he podido verlo. Igualmente no sufro puesto que tengo los cómics y cada cuánto me da el venazo de empezar a leer la historia de nuevo. Muchas gracias por decírmelo igualmente.**_


End file.
